Kaoru
by StarScout42
Summary: A fire breaks out in the Kamiya dojo with everyone gone except Kaoru who is sick. Kenshin returns to find the house caught up in flames, with no way in or out. Knowing Kaoru was in there he retrived her only to find her body covered in burns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but I wish I do, but all I can do is cry *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Kaoru sighed and watched Kenshin play with Ayame & Suzume, Kenshin was blindfolded and the two girls were running away as he began to walk towards them "I'm gonna get you" he said feeling around for one of the two. "I'll show you little!" she turned to see Yahiko jump onto Sano's head and start biting it. She sighed and slowly walked up and pulled him off and hitting him at least ten times with her wooden sword. "Yahiko stop biting and start practicing" she yelled Yahiko glared at Sano who smiled back. Throwing a bucket at Sano, Kaoru yelled "and you, you lousy free-loader are going to help out with cleaning the deck!" she cried before turning over to Suzume who had been captured by the blind folded man "Miss Kaoru are you okay?" Kenshin said turning over to Kaoru only to find her swaying back and forth a bit "yeah I'm fine Kenshin" she said regaining her balance and walked away with Yahiko, Sano, Amye, Suzume, and Kenshin all watching her as she stumbled here and there on her way inside the dojo's kitchen.  
  
Sano threw the bucket over to Kenshin "here Kenshin the little missy wants you to clean the floor." Yahiko snickered before walking over to Kenshin "yeah she wants you to start on dinner too" Sano and Yahiko both walked off laughing leaving Kenshin with the bucket in his hands and Suzume and Ayame running after them. Suddenly there was a scream and Kenshin turned to look where it had come from, however unfortunately for him the scram seemed to have come from outside of the dojo. He ran out figuring everyone would know where he had gone off to he left to find the person who screamed. Unfortunately for him though as soon as he ran out of the dojo Yahiko ran out of the house calling "Kenshin? Kenshin? Help!" but Kenshin didn't come and Yahiko knew that there wasn't time to waste, they had to get Suzume and Ayame home and Kaoru still wasn't right in her feet. "Oh give me a break," Sano said as he carried Ayame and Yahiko grabbed Suzume out towards their home with Dr. Genzai.  
  
They left Kaoru alone in her room to rest but she knew that there was trouble and she looked out the window. "I hope their alright" she said as she watched the rain fall down at top speed suddenly a lightening bolt shot and was so bright it lit up the entire room and Kaoru ran out the door "and this was he first time I ever wore this kimono too" she sighed as she ran out the door and into the yard where only hours ago Kenshin had been playing with Suzume and Ayame. "Kenshin!" she yelled out cupping her hands around her mouth "Kenshin!" she yelled again before running back inside.  
  
Another thunder clap came and then a bolt of lightening struck the roof of the Kamiya dojo where Kaoru sat unknowing of the danger not to far from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin looked around "hello?" he called out, no one answered him so he kept on running swiftly and gracefully "is there anyone here?" he called out as he ran in the opposite direction which headed towards the Kamiya dojo. He saw Sano and Yahiko run out each holding one of the two girls. "Miss Kaoru" he said once he looked over at the dojo to see a black substance rising which he soon realized was smoke "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin called as he ran towards the entrance to the dojo. He watched as flames shot out of the doors and windows, "there's no way to get in" he looked around with worried eyes "Miss Kaoru!" he called again.  
  
"Look the Kamiya dojo's on fire!" Kenshin heard a woman's voice exclaim "somebody quick call the fire department" declared another. People scattered around the dojo pouring buckets full of water into the house through windows and whatever opening there was. Finally the police came along with Yahiko and Sano who just stared at the fire. "Come on we have to find Kenshin" Sano said as he ran through the crowd to find Kenshin taking a bucket of water and pouring it on his head "Kenshin your not thinking of going in there are you?" Yahiko asked as Kenshin took a step toward the door "of course I am Miss Kaoru's still in there!" Kenshin cried "Kaoru?!" Yahiko and Sano and some people who had heard what they had said exclaimed all at once. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" they heard Kaoru scream "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin cried as he jumped through the open door "Kenshin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sniffed the air "did Kenshin leave something on the stove?" she wondered getting up, she saw smoke coming from the kitchen "that Baka" she sighed as she walked in but screamed when she saw a blazing fire sprout around the kitchen. Kaoru ran out the kitchen door "Miss Kaoru!" she heard Kenshin's voice "Kenshin!" she cried. She looked around as she began to sweat from the burning fumes, "help" she coughed as she began to sway again "no" she shook her head and cried Kenshin's name again. She ran towards the back exit, which was blocked off, by a barricade of flames so she ran over to the nearest window but it was consumed by the deadly flames. She screamed as her kimono caught fire which she was quickly able to get out. "Kenshin!" Kaoru called as she coughed, the smoke was going into her mouth and she began to get dizzy "Miss Kaoru!" she heard Kenshin yell she was splashed with water from what she guessed was people throwing water in buckets through the window hoping to put the fire out.  
  
"Sano! Yahiko!!" Kaoru yelled, "Kenshin!!!!!" she screamed as she felt a flame burn her leg. To much Kaoru thought as the deadly fumes entered her mouth as she yelled out for help "I'm coming Miss Kaoru!" she heard Kenshin cry out, Kaoru began to get dizzy though and she fell back and then she saw Kenshin. She coughed and ripped off some of her obi and handed it to Kenshin "here Kenshin" she said weakly as she felt more pain from the fumes "don't forget me" she cried before falling limp "Miss Kaoru no stay awake we'll get you out of here just stay with me Kaoru" but Kaoru didn't open her eyes so Kenshin took the obi part that she had ripped off and stuck it in his mouth and grabbed Kaoru and carried her out. When he came out he saw the fir department had arrived and was putting out the flames "Miss Kaoru" Kenshin cried his eyes filling with tears as he looked at Kaoru. Sano and Yahiko ran up to him "is that? it can't be" Sano stuttered as he looked at the burned up Kaoru. Her hair was dry and her body covered with burns, blood leaking from where ever you could mention, her breathing was slow...very slow and her heart beat faint....very faint.  
  
Kenshin's tears fell on Kaoru's cheeks like rain, starting one by one before falling all at once. Kenshin shook Kaoru even though he knew there was no hope she was going to come back however he could still hope but he knew that nothing would happen. He had ended up burning Tomoe's dead body in the house they were living in at Kyoto, and now at the Kamiya dojo, Kaoru did of smoke and burns and deadly fumes.  
  
"I should've been there to save her" "Kaoru wake up," Yahiko cried shaking Kaoru, "wake-up Ugly wake-up" his tears added more rain on Kaoru's face and every one watched as a rescue squad placed her on a stretcher and drove her to the hospital as the fire slowly flame by flame went out leaving the Kamiya dojo in ruins. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the dojo caught on fire, luckily there was no permanent damage and everyone was able to fix it up in no time. However there was only one thing that they couldn't fix..Kaoru, she was still alive but her life was on the edge and Yahiko stopped his training for awhile, Sano didn't go gambling every night, and Kenshin just well wasn't Kenshin. "Kenshin?" Sano walked over tapping Kenshin on the shoulder but took a step back in surprise when he saw Kenshin's face. His eyes were no longer the strange calm purple color Sano was used to be a cruel looking full of hate amber color, "go away Sano" he said forcefully as his thoughts returned to Tomoe then Kaoru.  
  
Sano left bumping into Yahiko "what's up with Kenshin?" Yahiko asked "Kaoru being in the hospital for so long must be taking a real big effect on him" Sano guessed. Yahiko looked at Kenshin who muttered "Tomoe is this the pain that your fiancé has given to me?" "is this the anger that rages in you for your murder, your killer who was me?" Yahiko and Sano watched as Kenshin brought his hand over to his scar he ran it along the short diagonal one "why did you have to hurt Miss Kaoru? Why not me, I was both killer to you and your fiancé, so why are you hurting Kaoru?" Kenshin's tears began to fall on his kimono, (is that what there called?) "why Tomoe? why?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sano answered it "yeah?" Sano asked, "what'd you want?" "I'm here about the girl Kaoru Kamiya" when Sano heard that he stepped aside and the person walked in. "Hello boy," she said as she passed Yahiko, "ah yes Mr. Himora" she said once she saw Kenshin. Kenshin's amber eyes looked at her with anger and rage "I'm here about Kaoru Kamiya the girl that you saved from the fire" Kenshin's expression immediately softened and the woman entered. Sano and Yahiko sat next to her and she took a deep breath, which worried Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin. The woman smiled once she saw their worried faces "ah yes well first of," she began, "my name is Keiti, I'm Kaoru's doctor." Everyone just continued to stare, who cared who she was how was Kaoru, "yes I see your much more worried about Miss Kamiya instead of knowing my name "yes Miss Keiti, that we are" Keiti only smiled "well Kaoru's fine," she smiled making everyone sigh with relief, "however she'll have to stay in the hospital until further notice, those fumes really got her and she's having trouble remembering names even after you tell her ten billion times" the doctor giggled at that thought before continuing on "well you may visit her anytime now, I'm sure she'll recognize you three" then without further ado she got up and left.  
  
Everyone just stared into space for awhile "Kaoru's okay!" Yahiko yelled as they all began to dance around the room, they all were relieved except Kenshin's eyes remained amber. "We should go see her today, that we should!" Kenshin cried as they all agreed. "I'll be right back" Kenshin yelled over to them, he ran into his room where he found the piece of Kaoru's obi that she had given him on his pillow. He didn't wash it afraid he would lose the sweet scent of Kaoru, he picked it up and stuck it in- between is own obi before running outside with his reverse blade sword. Sano and Yahiko started running as soon as they saw Kenshin coming through the open door "hey wait up" Kenshin cried as he sighed he sped up, running with swiftness yet still he stayed on his feet no matter how fast he was going. He caught up with them and they were in shock at his great speed but continued to run no matter what.  
  
Finally they all ran into the hospital doors and up to Kaoru's room where doctor Keiti happily greeted them "she's doing fine" Keiti said before leaving them. Kenshin looked at her closed eyes, even through all those burns he could see the stubborn girl holding on "Kaoru?" Yahiko called "Ugly!" he yelled shaking her making her flinch "what it Yahiko" Sano said Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to see three blurry visions, slowly they became clearer, "I don't understand," she said slowly looking at the boy that had shaken her "how do you know my name?" Yahiko looked at her funny "you Baka stop playing around" Yahiko said with tears of joy in his eyes "Yah..Yahi..Yahiko?" she asked him looking at the boy with the wooden sword. She turned her head over to the tall guy "Sano?" Sano nodded his head "hey Little Missy" he said with a smile and toothpick in his mouth. Finally Kaoru turned her head over to Kenshin, she opened her mouth but slowly closed her eyes with only three words coming out "who are you?" her head fell back and the other three looked around as a loud beeping noise came "look!" Yahiko cried, "her heart meter it's flat!" a bunch of medical doctors ran in and quickly yet gently picked up Kaoru and carried her off to ER.  
  
Kenshin remained in shock "Miss Kaoru!" he cried out and ran after the medical doctors with great speed and once more amber colored eyes. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait her" one of the doctors said blocking Kenshin from going into the ER room, Kenshin who was quite angry at this reached for his sword but Sano grabbed his arms as the doctor closed the door "Sano why did you do that?" "Kenshin let the man do his job and just wait outside."  
  
Kenshin huffed, crossed his arms, and sat down on the bench facing a glass window towards the ER room where a helpless Kaoru..his helpless Kaoru lay dieing and he could do nothing but sit here and watch. His eyes narrowed his amber eyes gleamed in the light and he reached for his sword again but Sano just stopped his hand "relax Kenshin" Sano said Kenshin only growled before pulling his hand out of Sano's tight grip. Soon they heard Yahiko cry "look she moved!" "Kaoru's alive!" he yelled dancing around Kenshin only walked up to the window as Kaoru was placed on a stretcher and carried out towards her room.  
  
The doctor who had stayed behind earlier to block Kenshin from entering walked over to Kenshin smiled, nodded his head, and followed the other surgeons who had some of Kaoru's blood stained on their uniforms. They all followed the surgeons back into Kaoru's room and watched them place her on the bed "she'll be out for awhile but you can stay with her" one of the surgeons said before leaving with the others. Kenshin frowned and he watched Kaoru breath slowly her heart monitor was back and it seemed a lot better then it was when they had first entered, maybe going into that ER room was a good thing Kenshin thought as he watched Kaoru's heart meter go up then down, up then down, up then down, and so on. He and Sano both smiled when Yahiko placed his head down on her chest to see how it was "hey Kenshin her heart beat," "it's normal!" Kenshin and Sano smiled and Kenshin took out the dirty obi and placed it next to Kaoru's head 'All visitors please leave the building I repeat visiting time is over' they heard doors open slowly and people say good-bye but Kenshin wouldn't leave, he couldn't leave, but he knew he had to "good-bye Miss Kaoru," he said, "I'll be back tomorrow, that I will" and with that he closed the door and followed Sano and Yahiko out the door.  
  
Sano breathed in the fresh air "man it sure is stuffy in that hospital" he said exhaling "tell me about it" Yahiko agreed, Kenshin nodded his head, he hoped that no one would wash the obi that he had left by Kaoru "Kenshin?" Sano waved his hand in front of the Samurai "what?" Kenshin looked up when he realized he had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice he was about to run into a wall. Kenshin blushed "Uncle Ken!" "Uncle Ken!" they heard Suzume and Ayame running up behind them. "Is Aunt Kaoru okay?" "Kaoru okay?" they asked one after the other. Kenshin looked at the two "Miss Kaoru will be okay so there's no need to worry" "YEAH!" the two girls began to jump around "so what's this about Kaoru being okay?" "hey Dr. Genzai" Sano said "Grandpa!" Suzume and Ayame ran over to him and hugged him before running into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly "Kenshin?" she asked seeing a man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek "Miss Kaoru I will be back tomorrow that I will" she heard him say before he turned and disappeared "wait Kenshin," Kaoru cried, "wait". She felt a tear slowly fall down her cheek when she heard a creak "excuse me miss," came a soft voice "yes?" "um, I heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were okay" Kaoru smiled and turned her head so she was able to see a young boy with a worried/confused expression "yes I'm fine" "oh" the boy nodded "come stay with me I'll probably be awake for awhile now" "really miss ya really want me to stay?" the boy sounded excited just like Yahiko Kaoru thought as she slowly nodded her head. "My names Yahiko" she heard him say "your names what?" Kaoru asked surprised "my names Russ" he said and watched as Kaoru's excited expression turn into a disappointed one "oh, my names Kaoru" Russ nodded his head "I own the Kamiya dojo about 3 blocks down from here" Russ smiled "I heard of that place, I heard in caught on fire," "and some girl got sent here because she got burned "that was me" Kaoru said a little unhappy by his reaction once she had told him. "Oh" was all Russ was able to say.  
  
"What are you in here for?" Kaoru asked "you make it sound like a prison" Russ said noticing her tone what she said "it is," Kaoru sighed, "I'm not the kind of person that likes to stay inside" Kaoru looked out the window and frowned. "What's this?" Russ asked her pointing to the purple obi part Kaoru had given Kenshin "he was here" she said "but why can't I remember seeing him?" she asked herself as she flinched in pain. "Those burns look really bad" Russ said pointing to the only one's that were still visible. "Trust me they were a lot worse a week ago" she sighed "so what are you doing in here?" she asked him again "fell out of a tree and broke my wrist," he said pointing to his bandaged wrist, "but I get out of here tomorrow" Russ smiled and saw Kaoru smiling back at his before returning her gaze to the window and her smile return to a frown.  
  
"Oh I miss Yahiko, Kenshin, Suzume, and Ayame, Dr. Genzai, even Sano so much," Kaoru said, "I miss practicing with Yahiko, yelling at Kenshin and even crying when he would wander off again." She began to cry and Russ looked at her before he heard "yes Russ's room is right this way" Kaoru must have heard it to for she said "you had better go back to your room now" Russ nodded his head before slipping out and Kaoru closed her eyes "Kenshin" she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin sat by the stove and was cooking fish humming to himself "your pretty happy this morning Kenshin" Sano as he passed Kenshin "yes," Kenshin smiled, "didn't you hear?" "hear what?" "Miss Kaoru is getting better and better and if she keeps recovering at this rate then she might be home just by next week" "that girl sure is something" Sano said as he put his arms behind his head and walked away. "That she is" Kenshin said before he saw blood drip from down his scar "oh no" he said as he touched his cheek running his finger along the long one that Tomoe's fiancé had given him. He felt the wet substance and gasped "Miss Kaoru" he said with a worried expression "Tomoe," he said as Tomoe's words slowly came into his head 'you have made it rain, rain of blood" Kenshin shivered as her thought of chopping her fiancé in half.  
  
"Kiyasato gave me this curse" Kenshin cried as more blood fell on the wooden floor. "Kenshin?" Yahiko had just entered the room when he saw the blood fall "the curse of the Samurai," Kenshin said, (I think that was what it was called) "given to me when I fought a skilled swordsman during the revolution." Kenshin frowned as he remembered looking over at his left cheek to find the wound imprinted there. "Tomoe what are you doing?" Kenshin asked looking ceiling "Kenshin where are you going?" Yahiko called out as Kenshin pushed past him unsheathing his sword. "Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled but Kenshin ignored him and ran to the front of the dojo and out towards the hospital, all the while thinking of how Tomoe had died because of him, and now Kaoru's burns. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru shivered "Kiyasato gave me this curse" she heard "Kenshin?" she said weakly "Miss Kaoru!" "Kenshin?" "Kenshin" Kaoru's eyes shot open as memories of the dream she had had.  
  
A young boy smiled to a lady who was riding on a horse, he was carrying a little spinning toy. They lady smiled down at him with great kindness, then there was blood and the young boy was being covered the same woman who had smiled at him "please leave him alone!" one lady cried but the man wouldn't listen to her and slayed her, then another was slayed before the man walked over and stabbed the woman who was covering the boy right through her neck. The man was about to kill the child but he was stabbed in the back. Next picture there stood the boy and the man who had saved him "what's your name?" the man asked "Shinta" the boy said "Shinta huh?" the man asked, "Shinta's to soft for a swords man from now on you will be known as Kenshin" "Ken..shin" Shinta said before following the man out of the grave yard the little Shinta or Kenshin had made.  
  
Then the image flashed to an older Kenshin who was fighting with a man, the both charged each other and Kenshin got cut in the left cheek "Tomoe" the other man whispered before Kenshin slayed him. There were bodies all over the ground blood splattered everywhere "clean up this mess" Kenshin said before the image flashed again to a young woman walking in the rain with a purple umbrella over her head. Kenshin sliced a man some of his blood hitting the girl "my names Tomoe" she said as the image flashed now it was snowing and Kenshin weakly slayed men one by one to save Tomoe. Finally he reached her and Kenshin fought of the last man, the fought off the man laughed mouth moving but Kaoru could hear no words.  
  
Finally she saw Tomoe run in-between the two swords and was killed, the man fell on the snow Tomoe in Kenshin's lap, his tears fell on her face like rain, slowly she lifted up her dagger and Kenshin closed his eyes, as she cut a small diagonal line across his cheek mixing it with his other cut to form a cross on his left cheek. Slowly she brought it down mumbled something and closed his eyes and Kenshin cried out one word "Tomoe!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin ran up to the people guarding the doors "let me pass" he said dangerously hand gripped on the hilt of his sword ready to unsheathe it anytime. Kenshin looked at them "let me pass!" he cried again "sorry sir but the visiting hours are over" said one of the guards in fear. "Let me through now, this is your last warning to let me pass" Kenshin threatened but the guard only shook his head. "I warned you" Kenshin cried unsheathing his reverse blade sword, he flipped it and brought it down on one of them chopping them in half splattering blood everywhere, then he turned towards the other guard and chopped off his head sending more blood. Then he pushed open the doors and charged in.  
  
"Kenshin," Sano called, "is breakfast ready yet?" he called, he nearly fell over when he saw the blood on the floor "Sano!" Yahiko cried out, "Sano I saw Kenshin head down to the hospital!" Yahiko gasped once he saw the blood on the fish "we have to go after him" Sano said as he and Yahiko ran out of the dojo towards the hospital. "Kenshin!" Yahiko cried while they were running he bumped into Sano "hey what's the big idea?" Yahiko asked but turned to see what Sano was now pointing at and Yahiko took a step back, there lay the dead bodies of the guards covered in blood. Yahiko began to tremble "you think Kenshin did that?" he asked Sano who just nodded his head before running in the hospital stepping in the blood Yahiko following him blood on his own shoes. Slowly they passed more bodies of guards and workers, "man Kenshin must really be angry" Sano said as he ran up the flight of stairs leaving blood prints on the ground Yahiko leaving more "I can't believe he flipped the blade" Yahiko said.  
  
Finally they reached Kaoru's room, there lay some prints of blood and a small body lay there by the door side, "come on" Sano said "there is no way I'm going in there" Yahiko said shaking "come on Yahiko" Sano said shaking just as much, but he grabbed Yahiko and dragged him inside the room quietly, there lay Kenshin "Tomoe what have you done?" he asked looking up at the sky as more blood down his cheek "Kenshin?" everyone looked over at Kaoru "Kenshin?" she was asking "Kenshin!" she cried, "you have made it rain...rain of blood" she said in her sleep. "Tomoe?" Kenshin asked Sano and Yahiko noticed that his sword was covered in blood, "Miss Kaoru?" Yahiko gasped a little to loudly and Kenshin turned around, his cheek dripping blood his eyes an amber color which were full of anger and rage. He quickly grabbed his sword and glared at Sano and Yahiko "I have to reason to kill you so leave" he ordered them "Kenshin no" Yahiko cried.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to see Kenshin grab his sword and threaten Yahiko and Sano to get out. Slowly Kaoru opened her mouth her burns no longer hurting she watched Kenshin charge at them "Kenshin don't!!" she cried out reaching out one of her hands, "Kenshin stop don't hurt them!" she cried. Kenshin stopped when he was about to slice off Sano's head, when he heard Kaoru cry out for him to stop. Slowly he turned around to see Kaoru looking at him with sadness and fear, "Kenshin stop," she cried, "don't hurt them" Kenshin looked at her and for a flashing moment he saw Tomoe looking at him with eyes of sadness and fear. Then it struck him Tomoe was living through Kaoru, she was helping her live I have taken my death Kenshin, keep Kaoru safe from harm he heard Tomoe's voice say in his mind.  
  
I was a sacrifice to save you, I love you Kenshin and I couldn't let you die because you lost me, now you have Kaoru you must protect her with all your heart Kenshin my love slowly Tomoe's voice disappeared and Kenshin's scar stopped dripping blood, "you have made it rain blood Kenshin," he heard Kaoru say, "stop the rain please no more," Kaoru cried, "you have made it rain blood, don't kill Yahiko and Sano, please Kenshin no more blood." She sniffed and Kenshin dropped a tear, a tear that looked like blood.  
  
"Tomoe" Kenshin whispered before turning his back to them all and mumbling "Tome I won't forget you, but I will protect Kaoru, I will always love you Tomoe, just like I will Kaoru." Then Kenshin turned to face them "I have made it rain" he said opening the door looking at all the dead bodies and blood splattered, "clean up this mess" he said as an image of one of his partners from the revolution appeared in his mind. Slowly Kaoru walked over to Yahiko and Sano and they all watched Kenshin leave. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshin walked away from Kaoru's room he slipped on a body and turned to see who it was he gasped when he saw that it was Miss Keiti the one who had told him of Kaoru's quick recovering. "Please don't tell me I killed her" he begged "Kenshin wait!" he turned to see Kaoru running up to him "Kaoru please don't come back!" he heard Yahiko cry in the background but Kaoru didn't seem to listen and kept on running towards Kenshin her nightgown he could see had blood on it showing that she must have tripped on one of the bodies and fell in blood "Kenshin please wait!" she called again Kenshin smiled at her and she ran into his arms. "Kenshin," she said, "you were in my dreams" Kenshin looked at her in surprise "what?" he asked "your life as a child, during the revolution, how you got your scar, saving a woman named Tomoe" Kenshin slowly pushed her away "did you say you know about Tomoe?" "so she's real," Kaoru said, "then it really was your life story."  
  
Kenshin frowned as Yahiko and Sano ran up to her "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, "you killed Tomoe?" Kenshin glared at Kaoru his amber eyes blazed with anger and he yelled "don't you dare tell anyone about that dream Miss Kaoru!" he yelled taking out his sword, "or else!" he cried bringing it down into Dr. Keiti's body. Kaoru gasped as Kenshin wiped the blood off his sword and said "beware Miss Kaoru of what you say and do" Kenshin yelled before jumping out the nearest window. "Kaoru are you alright?" Yahiko asked as a shocked Kaoru fell back into Sano's arms "Kaoru?" he asked "Kenshin" she said her voice covered in fear. She trembled at the sudden change as she looked down at her side, she realized the part of the obi Kenshin had given back to he was gone "Kenshin!" she cried before fainting in Sano's arms.  
  
Both of them had expressions of worry on their faces. Sano picked up Kaoru and Yahiko followed him back to Kaoru's room and watched him place her on the bed, "I just can't believe that Kenshin would actually threaten Kaoru like that" Yahiko said sadly as he and Sano left the room. Sano just merely looked at him before turning back "they mentioned something about a woman named Tomoe," he said, "I know I've heard that name before" he went into thought "well Kaoru had been talking about the revolution so maybe" Yahiko sighed and watched as the dojo came into view.  
  
"Yeah!" he heard Suzume and Ayame cry, they both ran over to Yahiko "where's Uncle Ken?" they asked Yahiko who only looked at them. They were both smiling at him "um..I don't really" Sano hit him hard on the shoulder "hey what was that for?" Yahiko cried staring at Sano "Kenshin he's just at the hospital checking on Kaoru" Sano noted quickly. Yahiko growled but nodded his head "I want Uncle Ken" Ayame cried "Uncle Ken" Suzume repeated. Yahiko sighed "uh..he'll be home later" he said making the girls runaway happily "hopefully" Yahiko mumbled to himself before he followed the two girls inside the dojo.  
  
Sano decided to get Kenshin off his mind and went off happily to start gambling again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin sighed as he looked at Kaoru's obi his amber eyes blazing "Kaoru," he said softly before adding harshly, "she had better not tell a soul that I killed Tomoe" then he forcefully threw the obi into the fast moving river. He then he turned on the stump to watch it quickly float away, he unsheathed his sword and stared at it as the revolution raged on in his mind. He remembered being told that Tomoe was a traitor by his so called friend, he remembered being a child and learning how to fight, he remembered his name being changed from Shinta to Kenshin. He remembered slicing men in half, he remembered being coved by one of the women who he had thought of as a mother, he remembered her telling him that he must live on and then watching her get stabbed through the throat. He shivered as those cold-hearted memories flashed through his head, he remembered watching Tomoe run in front of his attack, he remembered how she had given him the cross. He felt a tear as blood flashed, "all I can remember is blood" he cried, "all of his memories were filled with pain.  
  
Kenshin sighed and watched the river flow, he stayed there and sat on the same stump, he watched the sun go down and he got up "you never know when I might go wandering again" he had said to Kaoru. He remembered her giving him her ribbon as a remembrance and a promise that he would come home. He remembered all the times he had saved her and all the times she had showed courage and strength.  
  
Smiling he looked at himself, covered in blood, Kaoru was all he could think about, he had to return to the dojo. So sadly he walked out of the forest and back to the Kamiya dojo where Yahiko sat on the porch looking for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru looked out the window as the sun began to set; she had to get out of there and soon, so she looked around the hallway as she opened her door. She had noticed that the bodies and blood were gone surprisingly fast but that didn't seem to matter. She closed her door again and dresses back into her now clean kimono. She stepped out and quietly left the hospital doors, she walked into the woods and found a river, she smiled and slipped off her shoes and placed her feet in the warm water. She sighed as the water brushed against her feet and a warm breeze blew.  
  
Then she saw something purple coming around the bend, she reached out a grabbed it a realized t was her obi. Kenshin must have thrown it or hopefully dropped it in the river, which meant that Kenshin must be close by. She slipped on her shoes again and ran off through the woods hoping to see Kenshins retreating or coming figure. "Kenshin!" she called out, Kaoru stopped and began to spin but quickly regained her posture and yelled out for Kenshin again "Kenshin!" she called out before collapsing, the ribbon that held her hair fell out and slipped into the river as Kaoru's hand fell into the warm rushing water.  
  
Kaoru slowly closed her eyes and darkness once again took her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin looked around Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko behind "Kenshin what are you taking us in here for?" Yahiko asked as they ran towards the river "I can feel Miss Kaoru," he cried as they came to the rivers edge, "she's here" "look!" Yahiko cried catching a ribbon "isn't this Kaoru's?" he asked "yes," Megumi said, "she's probably around this area" she said quickly as she followed Kenshin to the opposite direction the river was flowing. "Isn't that" Sano began once he noticed a small tan hand slightly parting the river, "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin cried his amber eyes returned back to their normal purple color and he ran over to Kaoru with get speed.  
  
"She'll be fine" Megumi said as she reached Kenshin and Kaoru. "We should take her back to the hospital though" "no," Yahiko said, "she didn't like being in that hospital can't you tell" Kenshin looked over her "she wasn't getting enough light" he said as he noticed her pale skin. "Let's just take her back to the dojo" Sano said a little annoyed at Kaoru. Yahiko looked at him and Kenshin picked her up and headed back to the dojo. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru woke up to a pair of purple eyes, and a wet rag over her forehead "Miss Kaoru?" came a soft voice soon she heard footsteps "Miss Kaoru wake-up" Kenshin shook her "Kenshin that's not the way to wake her," another voice said, "hey Ugly wake-up" "Yahiko why you little" Kaoru's eyes shot open and she began to yell. Yahiko ran out of the room laughing, "you get back here!" Kaoru cried as she ran after him, leaving Kenshin who just merely sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hey watch it Little Missy" Sano cried as Kaoru and Yahiko ran past him "you get back!" here she yelled as she grabbed her wooden sword and finally grabbed Yahiko "take that" she cried hitting him with it. Happy to get him she left and went outside for a breath of fresh air "I wonder why that cloth was on my forehead?" she asked herself before Suzume and Ayame ran up and hugged her "Aunt Kaoru!" Ayame cried "Aunt Kaoru" Suzume repeated happily. "Why are you two so happy to see me?" Kaoru asked them "let's play!" they cried at the same time "wha?" Kaoru began before Kenshin came out and laughed as he found Ayame and Suzume playing with Kaoru "Uncle Ken!" Ayame cried happily, Kaoru turned over to Kenshin who waved back "I see that you're better Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said, "what do you mean?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
Megumi placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and Kaoru went back to playing with Ayame and Suzume. "She won't remember fainting in the woods Kenshin," Megumi said, "but I'm surprised to see that she remembers anything at all." "What do you mean?" Kenshin asked "most people would've forgotten everything in her circumstance," Megumi explained, "but she remembers everything except fainting and the accident with the dojo." Kenshin nodded understandingly, he was happy that Kaoru would be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru laughed as she tagged Suzume "yeah!" Suzume cried and Kaoru placed the blindfold over Suzume's eyes. The young girl held out her hands and felt around trying to get Ayame or Kaoru, "Come on Uncle Ken join us!" Ayame cried "join us Uncle Ken" Suzume repeated feeling around. "Kenshin come on" Kaoru cried laughing, "okay" Kenshin said "yea Uncle Ken's playing!" Suzume cried happily and Kenshin joined Kaoru and Ayame behind a log "ready Ayame?" Kaoru asked "ready" Ayame said "ready let's go!" Kaoru cried as she and Ayame popped out from behind the log splitting paths between Suzume. "Huh?" Suzume turned directions and started to head towards Kenshin who walked away as she had reached closer finally Suzume almost ran into a tree "Suzume" Kenshin cried out and grabbed her before her blindfolded face could ram into the tree.  
  
"I got you Uncle Ken!" Suzume cried happily at finally getting someone. Kenshin smiled and untied the blindfold, and wrapped it around his own eyes. Kaoru only sighed at this and watched as Kenshin felt around walking towards her "I'm gonna get you" he cried out as Kaoru ran away, she jumped over a rock but Kenshin was unfortunate and tripped over it. Kaoru sweat-dropped and sighed as Kenshin got up he changed courses and walked towards Suzume and Ayame who ran away laughing. Kaoru sat down and watched Kenshin walk into a tree 'what's wrong with him?' she thought as Kenshin finally tagged Ayame who had stopped in wonder as why Kenshin had run into so many things.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked walking over to see Kenshin's smiling face, he only had a few scratches on it but other wise he was fine so she walked away. Kenshin watched as Kaoru sat down on the porch next to Yahiko. She smiled and turned to Dr. Genzai "watch out Kenshin!" Yahiko cried as Suzume ran into him. Kaoru giggled as Kenshin helped the young girl up who then ran off laughing. "Hey Kenshin when's lunch?" Yahiko cried out Kenshin sweat-dropped before walking inside to start lunch.  
  
'I hope Miss Kaoru will feel better after some lunch' Kenshin thought as he sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day when lunch was ready  
  
"So Ugly you gonna eat that?" Yahiko asked pointing at Kaoru's dinner "don't you dare call me Ugly you Baka!" Kaoru yelled back as the two got back into their usual food fight. However Kaoru stopped yelling at Yahiko for a few minutes and her eyes went blank, she turned to look at Kenshin but instead of seeing Kaoru, Kenshin saw Tomoe. Kenshin looked down at her kimono and saw blood in the same place he had stabbed Tomoe that day. "Tomoe" he whispered "Kenshin?" he heard Kaoru's voice and her eyes had their usual life and fiery spirit in them again only they also held worry "who's Tomoe?"  
  
Kenshin just looked at her before he heard a drip and watched as blood fell from his cheek again. "Kenshin?!" Kaoru cried out as Kenshin took a finger and once again just ran it along the open, bleeding scar. However he realized that it wasn't the one that Tomoe's fiancé had given him...it was in fact the one that Tomoe had given him. "Tomoe" he said before he felt water touch his cheek making him flinch "Kenshin?" he heard Kaoru.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Kaoru holding a cloth up to his face, she held it on his scar "Kenshin it's bleeding" she said as she saw Kenshin's empty eyes. All he was muttering was that same name "Tomoe" over and over again, finally Kenshin pushed her away and his sapphire eyes changes to amber and he drew his sword. Kaoru gasped and watched him flip the blade again "I hope you didn't tell a soul Kaoru," the angry red haired man said as he advanced on Kaoru. Yahiko ran in front of Kaoru who was shaking in fear "Kenshin what are you doing?" Yahiko asked as he held his wooden sword in front of him. 'I'll protect Kaoru' Yahiko thought but Kenshin just kept advancing "Kenshin" Kaoru whispered and watched as Yahiko was roughly pushed aside "you had better not have told a soul about what I did Kaoru" Kenshin cried as he brought his sword right up to her neck.  
  
"Kenshin" was all she whispered before the amber eyes disappeared and Kenshin's calm sapphire one's returned. He realized his flipped sword and how close it was to Kaoru's neck he immediately realized what had happened and placed his reverse blade sword back and walked away. Kaoru was only able to lean there against the wall in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin had stayed in his room for the rest off the day and Kaoru wasn't able to sleep. She decided to get some air so she went outside and found Kenshin standing there looking up at the stars.  
  
Kenshin was thinking of the times he had spent with Kaoru, he just couldn't get her face out of his mind when he heard the door slide open. He turned around to see Kaoru "what are you doing out here?" she asked and Kenshin sighed. "Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, "I am afraid for you safety." Kaoru only looked at him "I am afraid that if I stay here any longer you might get hurt" Kaoru just continued to stare and Kenshin hugged her "I am a wanderer Miss Kaoru" he said sadly "Kenshin?" "and for your safety it is time that I wander again" Kenshin said before releasing her from his tight hug. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she finally realized what he was saying "I'll miss you Miss Kaoru and I only hope that we will meet again sometime" "Kenshin no," Kaoru said as a few tears rolled down her cheek, I'll be fine just don't leave Kenshin please." Kenshin turned and began to walk away "Kenshin no," Kaoru called after him, "no" she fell on her knees and covered her eyes as the tears rolled she uncovered them again to see the wandering Samurai walk away with out turning back.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried as Kenshin walked away into the darkness until he could no longer be seen. "Kenshin!" Kaoru cried loudly making Sano and Yahiko run out to see her on her knees. "Kenshin," she whispered, as her tears continued to roll, "please don't go." 


	6. Chapter 6

Kenshin sighed as he slowly walked into the darkness, he could hear Kaoru calling out his name and begging him not to leave but she wasn't safe with him around now. Kenshin gulped and held back tears as he walked over to Tomoe's grave "what are you doing to me?" he asked the grave. Maybe he was just blaming Tomoe for his stupid doings, maybe not. Kenshin sighed as he remembered seeing Kaoru's face when he had told her he was going to wander again, it was shocked and a few tears fell from her eyes as his words had slowly processed in her mind. Kenshin walked in-between people when he heard a familiar "Kenshin!" he turned to see Sano running towards him "Sano?" Kenshin asked "and Yahiko" Sano said pointing to Yahiko who had caught up with Sano.  
  
"Kenshin what are you doing leaving Kaoru?" that was one of the few times Sano had ever used Kaoru's name instead of Little Missy. "Yeah!" Yahiko cried, "you should have seen her face" "I did see her face and I regret leaving it like that," Kenshin said sadly, "but I must leave to protect her, that I must" Kenshin sighed as her saw Yahiko begin to glare at him. "She is not safe with me turning into the Battousai," Kenshin turned to look away "I am a wanderer Sano," Kenshin said, "and it is time I wander again for Miss Kaoru's safety" Kenshin said looking at Yahiko. "Please take care of her for me" Kenshin said before walking away.  
  
He shifted his knapsack to a more comfortable position on his shoulder as the sun disappeared and the skies darkened. Sano and Yahiko just stared at him as he wandered off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshins P.O.V.  
  
I looked back at Sano and Yahiko with a frown, still holding back my tears I never cried never but something about leaving Miss Kaoru made tears form in my purple eyes making me want to just to turn and go back to the dojo. Miss Kaoru surely misses me but I can't go back, not with me continuously changing. I felt a drop of rain hit my nose as Tomoe's words echoed in and out.  
  
"You really make it rain...You really make it rain.a rain of blood..."  
  
I looked back at the times I had shared with Tomoe the times when all I had seen was blood. "Have you read all these books?" "no, but their comfortable to sleep against" I remembered out conversation. I remembered reading Tomoe's diary; I..remember everything I want to forget.  
  
"Why do you keep running?" I knew that voice "Kenshin it's time you moved on, forget me and the life we lived." I knew it was Tomoe "out lives are matched Kenshin, live on for me, live on for yourself, live on for Kaoru" I was shocked when Tomoe mentioned Kaoru "She is the one Kenshin," Tomoe whispered, "don't lose her."  
  
I continued walking until I reached the riverside where Jinei had grabbed Kaoru. I remember her calling out my name, I remember me calling out "Miss Kaoru" it was then I had swore I would get Miss Kaoru back. I remember saying "you can use as many skills as you want, however now that I have said I will kill you, your death tonight has been assured," I remember him staring at me then I added, "come I will let you taste a little sample of why they call me the Battousai." Then I remembered saying good-bye to her, memories of Kaoru covered my whole brain, there was nothing else that I could think of.  
  
I stopped walking, I turned to face the path that lead back to the dojo, then to the path that lead out of Kyoto. I sighed as Tomoe's words rang through my head, then I remembered that Kaoru wouldn't be safe if I were there with her.  
  
Holding the ribbon that I had stolen from her room as a memory of her tightly in my hand, I chose my path, hoping it would be the right one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
  
I was frozen there tears streaming down my face I watched Kenshin disappear into the night, I heard Yahiko call out my name but I wouldn't answer, couldn't answer all I could do was cry out "KENSHIN!" before covering my eyes and crying again. I looked up and watched Sano and Yahiko run through the dojo gates, then it was just me again, the lonely dojo owner. I had lost both the man I loved and the one's that I used to turn to. I began to shiver but I didn't care, I was lost, I was alone, I felt a drop of cold water hit my face.  
  
It calmed me down a little but a little was not enough, for I felt like there was nothing left in my world, the hole in my heart that had been filled when Kenshin had decided to stay here seemed to have been dug up again, and now there was no way to fill it. I pinched myself hoping this was all just a nightmare from eating to much but I was still there, lying on my porch listening to the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko's P.O.V.  
  
My mouth dropped open as Kenshin said 'please take care of her for me' I looked over at Sano who's fists were clenched in rage, "he's going to regret this Kenshin will" Sano had told me before walking away, all I could do was stand there. Looks like my hopes of being like Kenshin had changed, I didn't want to be someone who ran away whenever he got serious mood swings.  
  
I closed my mouth as a drop of rain fell in it, slowly I walked back to the dojo every step I took Kaoru's sobs got louder and louder, I stopped in front of the porch and looked at Kaoru "Ken...shin" I heard her whisper before I went back inside. I knew that Kaoru wouldn't listen to a word anyone said at least until morning so I walked back to my room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru sat at the restraunt table staring at the menu mindlessly, she sighed as the waiter brought her some water and asked her if she and the others were ready "I'll have the house special" Kaoru said "sounds good," Yahiko said, "me too" Sano made that three "right so three house specials" the waiter repeated before walking away. "Kaoru there's something you should know" Yahiko began once the waiter left "yes?" Kaoru looked up from her hands "Kenshin he's.." Kaoru turned her head and Yahiko and Sano both saw tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes. Sano kicked Yahiko under the table "I don't think nows a good time to metion that Baka" Sano yelled (how sweet Sano cares) Yahiko mentally kicked himself and Sano changed the topic.  
  
"Remember Little Missy your paying for this" that hit Kaoru hard "what do you mean I'm paying for it?" she cried, "you have money for once!" "yeah but I don't wanna waste it on meals" Sano said calmly. Kaoru punched him hard "ah I feel better" she wiped her hands together before sitting back down, Sano laying there on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin walked along the streets heading the spot where he had first met Kaoru, he looked back and sighed. "It's been so long since I've gone wandering" Kenshin sighed as the sky darkened and it began to rain again. "Maybe if I..." Kenshin began thinking but immediately wiped the thought away "no," he cried, "she probably hates me." Slowly memories of the Kamiya dojo came to mind, he had memories of Sano and Yahiko, Ayame and Suzume, and memories of Miss Kaoru. "So many times we fought we were always together," he sighed.  
  
Kenshin's P.O.V.  
  
I looked around as memories of all my friends came to mind "You jerk! So your just going to leave me alone to pick up this place by myself?! Your not even going to offer me any help at all? I can't teach the Kamiya Kassin style all alone I told you before that I don't care at all about your past and I meant it" "yes but now that this incident is over I'm afraid it would only give you further problems if you had the real Battousai staying here" "I never said I want the Battousai to stay here, what I was trying to say was that I want you the wanderer." Miss Kaoru had stopped there, and turned around before going on "if you insist on going you could at least tell me your name before you go, I'm not talking about the legendary man slayer either. If you don't mind I'd like to know your real name." "Himura, it's Kenshin Himura" I told her "Kenshin," Miss Kaoru had repeated, "I guess you should be on your way Kenshin." I smiled and shut the door and Miss Kaoru sighed her back still turned to me "I have to admit I'm a bit tired of wandering," I told her and watched as Miss Kaoru turned around.  
  
I began walking towards her as I continued speaking "although you'll never know when I'll have to hit the road again, I am a pretty lousy cook" I told her "yeah but your a lot better then I am" "and I might accidently see you taking a bath" "no problem at all, if you ever do that again ha!" she flung her fist at me making me fall down, "hey! I thought you'd be able to dodge my punch" "you've got a pretty hard right don't you."  
  
That had been one of the first conversations we had ever had, so many memories all the way from Tomoe in the revolution to Kaoru and my friends at the dojo. To much was happening at once, I remembered waking up to find his blade flipped and so close to Miss Kaoru's neck that is she swallowed she would have gotten cut at the neck. Frowning I walked up to the dojo gate..I wouldn't knock on the door, what would I say "hey Miss Kaoru sorry for leaving you can I come back and live with you?" or "Miss Kaoru can I come back and live at the dojo again?" no I couldn't not after leaving her like I did. She probably wouldn't let me in, I hadn't turned around or even waved good-bye all he had done was hug her and leave.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Kenshin opened the gates and leaned against the nearest tree when he heard voices, he jumped onto a branch and saw Dr. Genzai and his two granddaughters with him. Kenshin watched as Dr.Genzai call for Kaoru or someone else in hopes of leaving the two girls there so he could be alone for the day. However no one answered and Dr.Genzai saw a note taped to the door, he walked in closely followed by Ayame and Suzume who were happy to see their so called Uncle Ken however when Dr, Genzai turned around he simply told them that no one was homemaking the two girls frown "but I wanna play with Uncle Ken" Ayame whined "play with Uncle Ken" Suzume repeated sadly. "Later girls," Dr. Genzai didn't seem to have his usual cheery voice but they all left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You do realize how much you owe me now right Sano?" Kaoru asked with annoyance "yeah yeah I know" Sano said rolling the toothpick out of his mouth and placed his hands behind his neck "man that was good" Yahiko smiled as they passed through the gate unknowing that a certain samurai was watching them. "Yeah it was" Kaoru agreed "especially since we didn't have to eat Kaoru's food" Yahiko laughed making him get a punch across the cheek from an angry Kaoru. Then she entered the dojo followed by Sano and Yahiko, but before she closed the door she looked up to the cherry tree that Kenshin hid in and looked right at him. Luckily for Kenshin though she wasn't able to see him through the blooming flowers. She smiled at the tree and walked inside closing the door behind her.  
  
Kenshin had been stiff the entire time Kaoru had been looking at him so once he relaxed he accidentally fell off the branch he was sitting on and fell onto the ground landing straight on his back. "Oro" was all he could say before quickly hearing foot-steps and the door slide open. Luckily for Kenshins speed he was able to jump out of the view of Yahiko who had heard that silent 'oro.' Yahiko looked around shrugged and walked back inside and Kenshin jumped back up into the tree and watched, and waited. 


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly the sun sank from the used to be warm blue sky, "I never realized how beautiful the sunset was until now," Kenshin said to himself all day long he had just been climbing the tree up and down with nothing to do. Dr. Genzai had returned and left the girls there who were quite unhappy to hear that Kenshin was as Kaoru had put it 'wouldn't be back here for awhile' the girls frowned at this but were still happy to have Kaoru to play with. She would always find way to make the girls laugh to help them get their minds of the missing red head and apparently it was working. Finally Dr. Genzai returned to pick up the girls and Sano told Kaoru that he and Yahiko were going out to eat some real food, meaning it as a joke but Kaoru didn't take it that way and he got a hard punch right across his right cheek.  
  
"Fine go" she said stubbornly so Yahiko shrugged and they both left leaving Kaoru back out at the dojo. She sat down on the porch and watched the sun slowly slip down disappearing through the hills as a full moon slowly rose. A light breeze blew as the sky grew darker and the cherry blossoms blew from side to side as Kaoru breathed in the fresh air.  
  
Kenshin watched as the stars came out one by one, but suddenly Tomoe's face appeared in the night sky, it was pale just like when he had first met her "Kenshin why are you waiting, she's there right under you." Kenshin looked down to see that Kaoru had got up from the porch to get a better view and sat down against the tree. "Kenshin get her before someone else does," Tomoe said in her soft voice yet it also held some kind of slow urgency, "don't be afraid" she said "I'm not afraid" Kenshin said hoping that Kaoru didn't hear "then why won't you ask her, why did you leave her Kenshin?" Tomoe asked him "I..don't know" Kenshin said "you see my words did have an affect on you Kenshin now just go back to the dojo, that is where she waits for you, that is where your heart lies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru smiled as she remembered all the times Kenshin had fought to save her, she especially remembered the one with Jinei who had stopped her lungs making her unable to breath. The only way to let her breath again was if Kenshin killed Jinei or she broke the spell herself. She remembered all the smiles and laughs they had, she remembered charging at him with her wooden sword in her hand, a few tears fell from her eyes as memories changed to when Kenshin said good-bye, he told her it was time for him to leave for her safety but Kaoru didn't feel safe. She remembered him hugging her then walking away not turning around to wave, not even stopping but he just kept walking.  
  
Kaoru wiped away a tear and she heard rustling up in the tree, she decided to see what it was and wearing the kimono she always practiced in began to climb the tree grabbing whatever branch she could reach. Finally she saw a stand of red she sat on one of the branches and looked at it, it looked like a strand of hair so Kaoru kept climbing higher and higher.  
  
Kenshin saw this and looked around he wasn't able to climb any higher and Kaoru was to close to see him if he jumped off. He sighed as he switched to opposite sides of the tree and began to climb down however he wasn't very successful when his hair got caught in a branch twig that was sticking out. He looked around and pulled one of his hands up hoping to free his stuck hair. He looked down as far as his eyes could take him but they were far enough to see Kaoru climb closer and closer to him. He struggled more until it finally came loose but Kaoru grabbed his foot to stop him from going any further.  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
  
I continued to climb higher and higher until I heard a loud noise, someone had to be up here, and whoever it was they weren't doing a very good job hiding. "Hello?" I called up and that seemed to make the person struggle. It was hard to tell who it was though since they were on the opposite side of the tree, finally they seemed to calm down and climb down again but I grabbed their foot to stop them.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Kenshin shuddered how was he going to talk his way out this one "she's an attractive girl Kenshin, many men unknown to her are quite attracted but keep it to themselves waiting for the right moment to tell them they liked her. However Kenshin her heart belongs with no of them, her heart belongs with you." Tomoe said calmly as Kenshin felt Kaoru come closer and closer until finally a loud "KENSHIN?!" made Tomoe's voice disappear.  
  
Kaoru gasped once she saw who it was, she along with the gasp accidentally let go of the branch's she had been holding onto and began to fall. "Kenshin!" she called before her head hit a tree branch hard then making her faint, she continued to fall towards the ground to Kenshins awareness and he felt some kind of push and he jumped from branch to branch in determination and finally jumped ahead of Kaoru and caught her in his arms. A small trail of blood came from her head, and Kenshin immediately ran inside Kaoru still in his arms called for Megumi who was over in a flash.  
  
"You didn't say that she was bleeding in the head Kenshin?" Megumi asked urgently hoping to have heard wrong but Kenshin nodded and Megumi ran over to Kaoru who had a bandage on her head. She smiled at this but immediately changed her expression back to a frown. This was no time to smile, "where's Sano and Yahiko?!" she asked "I think their down by the Acishutos restaurant" Kenshin said "well go get them and don't you dare stop for anything" Megumi shouted at Kenshin who left immediately to find the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano and Yahiko sat on a bench right outside Acishutos talking about random things when Yahiko came up with Kenshin "I still don't understand why he left her like that," he said angrily, "doesn't he know that by leaving he's just making matters worse for her?" Sano sighed "yeah but with Kenshin continuously changing into the Battousai" Yahiko looked at him sadly and opened his mouth to say something before they both heard "Yahiko, Sano it's Miss Kaoru hurry!" they looked over and saw Kenshin running towards them. "Yeah Kenshin you're the one who probably hurt her" Yahiko cried angrily as he remembered him continuously threatening Kaoru. It's not like Tomoe's death was a mystery or anything so why was he taking it so personally? "please Yahiko believe me" "Kenshin why should I trust you?" Yahiko cried, "after all you've done give me one reason why I should believe you?" Kenshin stiffened "I'll tell you why Yahiko," Yahiko was shocked to see amber eyes, "because Miss Kaoru's in danger and I would never lie about that" Kenshin said holding his sword out with the blade flipped.  
  
Sano glared at Kenshin "fine Kenshin" Sano said "what?!" Yahiko asked as Sano and Kenshin ran off "you know Kenshin if your lying.." Sano began as they came up to the dojo, Sano pushed open that gates and ran in to find Kaoru in her futon asleep with a refreshed bandage and a note in Megumi's handwriting Sano read the note before Yahiko grabbed it from him and read it. Yahiko looked Kaoru before walking away not even once looking at Kenshin. "Miss Kaoru" Kenshin whispered silently.  
  
"You have made it rain...rain of blood"  
  
Kaoru spoke those words softly but loud enough for Kenshin to hear and he fell why did she have to keep saying it, why did he have to keep remembering those words. "Miss Kaoru don't say that please" Kenshin begged getting Sano's attention  
  
"You have made it rain...rain of blood"  
  
Kaoru whispered it again "please don't say it Miss Kaoru don't say those words, don't say that sentence, just don't say anything please" Kenshin cried.  
  
"You have made it rain...rain of blood"  
  
She said again only this time it wasn't Kaoru's voice which caught notice to both men in the room it sounded to Kenshin like Tomoe.  
  
"You have made it rain...rain of blood"  
  
Yes it was Tomoe it was "please Tomoe don't say it again. "You can't say it, I can't take it" Kenshin cried holding his ears and Sano was shocked at this and called over for Yahiko who ran in "what?" Yahiko asked "listen" Sano merely said.  
  
"You have made it rain...rain of blood"  
  
Tomoe whispered once again making Kenshin want to kill Kaoru to shut her up when Tomoe said sadly.  
  
"Is death always the answer Kenshin? Is death always what you can remember?"  
  
"Please don't Tomoe please leave don't speakto me Tomoe please" Kenshin cried, he felt his eyes water but he wouldn't let them fall. Kenshin didn't cry, Shinta might have but not Kenshin, no never Kenshin.  
  
"Blood is all you can remember isn't it?" the soft voice asked again "leave me alone Tomoe!" Kenshin yelled desperately but Tomoe wouldn't and Kaoru said.  
  
"You have made it rain...rain of blood"  
  
Kenshin felt a tear fall he looked at Kaoru, then ran out and Kaoru opened her eyes "I saw...blood" she said and watched Kenshin run out of the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sano ran after Kenshin and Yahiko stayed with the confused Kaoru "are you all right?" Yahiko asked "of course why wouldn't I?" she asked before flinching. (It's amazing how she can remember people's names after being hit in the head isn't it?) Yahiko smiled 'looks like she'll be alright but just to make sure' "welcome back to the living world Busu!" "what was that kisama?!" Kaoru yelled back 'yep she's normal' Yahiko thought and Kaoru jumped on him "hey!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch (I love their porch!) looking at the blue sky when Sano came out "hey" he said, but Kenshin didn't answer "what was all that about?" Sano asked bored but Kenshin remained quiet. "Well come on then are you gonna make lunch or not!" Kenshin didn't answer, he just kept looking at the sky his purple eyes watching the clouds pass. "Fine" Sano said grabbing Kenshin by his collar "huh?" Kenshin said when Sano picked him up and pulled him into the kitchen. Kenshin sighed and watched Sano walk out towards Kaoru's room "I'm gonna check on the Little Missy here" he said when the was a crash from the room and they heard Kaoru and Yahiko yelling at each other, "or maybe later" Sano said and walked outside.  
  
Kenshin sighed and began to cook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru held Yahiko down on the ground "let me go busu" he yelled but Kaoru just grabbed him and happily threw him across the room. Yahiko growled before Kenshin happily walked in "Yahiko, Miss Kaoru lunch is ready" he said Yahiko charged at Kaoru who stepped to the side and Yahiko ended up running into Kenshin "oops sorry Kenshin didn't see you" he said "that okay," Kenshin replied with his swirly eyes. Yahiko pulled him up and Kenshin said, "lunch is ready" again and Yahiko pushed past him to make sure he beat Kaoru to the table. "Are you okay Kenshin?" Kaoru asked "yes thank-you for asking Miss Kaoru" he said "okay lets eat" Kaoru smiled pushing past him like Yahiko did.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen to find Yahiko and Sano already seated and ready to eat "will you hurry up you baka's" Sano yelled, "we're hungry" Kenshin sweat-dropped and sat down. Then it all began, the food fights, the yells, the grabbing, the usual everyday breakfast, lunch, and dinner routine at the Kamiya dojo. He was about to grad the last rice cake but Sano grabbed it before him and threw it in his mouth before Kenshin could even come close to it. "Ya gotta be quicker then that" Sano laughed "watch out Kenshin!" Yahiko and Kaoru cried as a fish was thrown at his face.  
  
Yep that was the usual meal they had, and the usual calmness afterwards. It was sometime unbearable to listen to the quietness after such a loud lunch but Kenshin didn't mind. He saw Kaoru look over at him and smile then turn away to an oncoming barrage of cherry blossoms falling and floating slowly towards them in the gentle wind spring. One of the flowers landed in Kaoru's hair unnoticed.  
  
Sano grabbed Yahiko on the collar again "I'm going gambling, the boys gonna have to learn sometime so why not now" he said with an unsure feeling of leaving Kenshin with Kaoru alone. "Hey put me down," Yahiko cried struggling but Sano held his grip and walked out holding Yahiko behind his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
  
I watched as Sano grabbed Yahiko and walked out through the dojo gates Yahiko struggling to be let go. It was may I add a funny site as usual but I didn't laugh only on the inside was I giggling. I moved my eyes as far as they could go to see Kenshin looking at me, I felt myself blush so I got up and walked over to the tree that I had found Kenshin hiding in yesterday. I smiled as I remembered climbing it higher and higher until I saw who had been making all the noise. "Kenshin" I asked turning around to see Kenshin getting up and walking towards the gates "yes Miss Kaoru?" he asked me with that wonderful look in his eyes "where are you going?" "I told you Miss Kaoru I'm a wanderer and to keep you safe I mustn't stay here." He said turning around to leave again.  
  
I curled my hands to make fists "you jerk!" "wha?" Kenshin turned around "so your just gonna leave? Just gonna run away? I told you before that I'll be fine" "yes Miss Kaoru but to have me continuously changing into the Battousai" "I don't care if you're the Battousai or just Kenshin Himura, you can't just go and leave the dojo, the memories, you can't just leave" "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran over to Kenshin and punched him sky high, "you've got a pretty hard right don't you" he said once he fell on his back right at my feet. Yep he was the Battousai all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Kenshin got up and shook his head send blood from his scar onto Kaoru. Kenshin looked around while Kaoru wiped the blood off her face, it was a cold day and Sano was probably still carrying Yahiko. Kenshin looked over at Kaoru who's hair still held the blossoms in it. She turned around so her back faced him "fine then Kenshin if your going to leave me alone with that lousy free loader, and Samurai wannabe then fine but at least do me one last thing" Kaoru said still facing the tree "yes Miss Kaoru?" "tell me what she was like" "who?" "Tomoe" Kenshins eyes turned amber and said "you better not tell anyone that I was he killer, she was my wife and with a kind soul. She never believed in killing and she loved me that's all you need to know" Kaoru flinched at his harsh voice and nodded.  
  
Kenshin saw a tear fall and frowned "well good-bye Miss Kaoru" "good- bye Kenshin" Kaoru was barely able to get it out but she was and when she turned she saw Kenshin turn the corner and walk away "good-bye" she cried. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru frowned once Kenshin disappeared why was she being so easy, she couldn't let him walk out on her like that no. "Kenshin" she said angrily and ran out of the dojo gates to find Kenshin gone. "Not this time Himura" she growled and ran through the crowd, 'I will not let him leave me again' she thought as she continued running. She smiled when she saw the end of his long loose ponytail disappear around a corner. She smiled and ran over turned the corner to see Kenshin walking towards a path that lead up a hill, she had never gone there before but to get Kenshin back she had to follow him and she swore she would not return to the dojo unless he came too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko frowned as Sano dropped him on the pavement "here we are" he said proudly looking at the small hut "Sano" a man ran out a pulled Sano inside with his left hand the other dragging Yahiko. "I say it red" Sano said who immediately joined in the gamble, and began to pretend to listen to Sano how to win "Sano I don't know why your even bothering to talk to the kid" "what do you mean Naoy?" "look" Naoy pointed over at Yahiko who was just nodding his head "hey!" Yahiko cried in surprise "are you listening to me?" Yahiko nodded his head again and Sano punched him atop the head. "Hey what was that for?" Yahiko cried "for not listening shrimp" "Shrimp?" Yahiko yelled, "I'll show you!" Yahiko jumped on Sano and once again began to bite his head making Naoy, Sacoy, Leo, and Naoy sweat-drop while Sano slowly brought his hand up to his head grabbed Yahiko and threw him across the room.  
  
Yahiko glared at Sano and mumbled something under his breath before walking over and sitting on the opposite side of Sano who smiled and said "I bet it lands on red" Leo threw the dice down on the black and red board, the dice slowly rolled onto an edge of one of the reds "hah" Sano cried happily before the dice flipped once more onto black. Sano stared in shock and his mouth fell open, the toothpick he was holding slipped out onto the ground as he just simply stared at the dice. Yahiko began to snicker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin hiked up the mountain Kaoru close behind 'either he doesn't know I'm here or he's just ignoring me' Kaoru thought as she continued behind Kenshin. He smiled as they reached the top of the mountain where there lay a small hill with plants on it and a broken fence, behind the small fence was a pile of ashes which Kaoru guessed must have once been a house. Kenshin smiled and walked over to the ashes and looked at them "you see Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said "you knew I was behind you this entire time?!" Kaoru cried Kenshin nodded his head still looking down at the ashes "yes Miss Kaoru I knew." Kenshin smiled and looked at the ashes before turning to Kaoru "this is where I was told to hide during the revolution," Kenshin frowned, "this is where I lived with my wife Tomoe." Kaoru gasped so Tomoe had been his wife "Miss Kaoru," Kenshin asked, "if I may say you do somehow remind me of her" Kenshin said turning to Kaoru.  
  
"You both have that kind spirit in you," Kenshin smiled, "in so many ways do I miss her." "You see Miss Kaoru, I would have stayed here after the revolution was over but Tomoe ran in front of my sword strike and I killed her. I brought her here instead of leaving her in the cold red snow, I brought her back to where we were living, where I was hiding, this Miss Kaoru was my true home later during the revolution." Kaoru looked at Kenshin in surprise, so this is why he was so open around her she reminded him of Tomoe. "I set her on the floor against some books and set the house on fire, hoping to forget her Miss Kaoru I walked away and became a wanderer, but then I met you and you reminded me of her so much." "Kenshin... I knew you lived a rough life, but this is something I never would have dreamed," Kaoru frowned walking over next to Kenshin "she was a marvelous person Miss Kaoru, a marvelous person indeed."  
  
Kenshin sighed and Kaoru looked from him to the ashes "Kenshin," Kaoru said, "to tell you the truth I'd always thought that..." "I know," Kenshin said sadly, "if only you knew how hard it was Miss Kaoru." Kaoru sat with her knees on the ground and stared at the ashes as Kenshins words rang through her head 'if only you knew how hard it was' sighing Kaoru remembered the stories her father used to tell her about the revolution, she had always thought he exaggerated on some parts but now Kenshin proved her wrong. "I loved Tomoe with all my heart Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said his voice soft and sad "I left the toy I had always played with as a boy beside her and let it burn too."  
  
Kaoru got up and walked over to the weeded dead garden "we used that to trade for our food," Kenshin said, "the first time Tomoe did it..the plants died so we had a bad harvest." Kaoru heard Kenshin gulp and knew he was holding something else. "Snow I've hated it since" Kenshin said, Kaoru could only look at him as he turned his back "I've been thing of rebuilding the place for quite some time but something always stops me" Kenshin said sadly. "It was always me" Kaoru said "no Miss Kaoru, it was never your fault, it wasn't all the fights, it was just something unexplainable." Kaoru only looked at Kenshins back, it was heart breaking to know that she loved him but he still held that place for Tomoe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko looked around and said "I bet it lands on black" "fine I bet it lands on red" Sano said he had lost the last three bets and Yahiko had decided to join. Leo smiled after his and the others bet and threw the dice, they rolled and rolled until they finally stopped on black. Sano sighed he had lost all his money and Yahiko had won two games in a row, it just was unfair.  
  
"Come on little guy we're going back to the dojo" "little?!" Yahiko cried and once more jumped on Sano's head and of course was once more thrown across the room easily. Yahiko growled and followed Sano towards the Kamiya dojo where they were surprised to find neither Kenshin nor Kaoru. "Now where are those two?" Sano cried, Yahiko's stomach growled "well where ever they are they better get back here fast I'm hungry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sniffed as Kenshin spoke "this is why Miss Kaoru, you remind me too much of her and I can't stand that, and seeing you...the Battousai...danger" Kenshin couldn't speak the other words, for some reason he had lost his power to speak to her. "So that's it huh?" he heard Kaoru say, "you idiot!" she cried "so your just gonna run away, I told you I don't care wither you're the Battousai or not, just as long as you're here with me" Kaoru quickly covered her mouth turned away. "All those times you came to save me, all those times you fought you were brave and now because you keep changing back and forth into the Battousai , you act as if it's the only thing that scares you, that makes you run away!" Kaoru frowned, "so fine be a wanderer, run away, see if I care!"  
  
They both turned and faced each other and Kenshin could see the tears form in Kaoru's eyes, "Miss Kaoru please don't cry" but Kaoru just frowned and then she saw a tear drop from his eye, she had never seen him cry before. Kenshin looked down so his bangs hid his purple eyes "I can promise you Miss Kaoru," he said, "we will meet again." Kaoru frowned and tears fell then she remembered the promise she made, she wouldn't leave without Kenshin "your just running away Kenshin and you know it," she yelled, "I can't believe I ever thought you were brave, I can't believe I ever thought you brave Kenshin!" she punched his with both anger and sadness and all he could say was "oro?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko looked at the clock then at Sano who had his mouth open and was lying on the floor. "Where the heck are those two?" Sano cried his stomach rumbling (AN: my apologies peoples for screwing up on the girls, Suzume is the oldest and Ayame the youngest sorry) Yahiko finally fell on the floor in full view of the clock "maybe we should go out for dinner to Acishutos" Sano suggested "no money" "who said we have to pay?" Yahiko looked over at him but and was about to say something but when his stomach growled he said "okay." So the two got up and left for Acishutos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the ashes and when Kenshin turned to leave Kaoru simply grabbed him and began to hit him on the head with her wooden sword. "Let me knock some sense into you Kenshin," she said, "if you leave, that won't make any difference it's the Battousai that threatens me to not tell so if you leave I'll bet you anything in the world that you will find yourself in the dojo or near me." Kenshin's eye's swirled and bumps began to grow out of his head as Kaoru continued "you see Kenshin no matter what it doesn't matter because you'll always have a part of me with you!" she cried pointing to the piece of her obi that hung out of his pack. Kenshin knew she was right and Kaoru stopped hitting him and she put her hand over her heart "and I want you to know Kenshin that no matter what you say, do, or anything you will always be with me." Kaoru's tears fell once more and she turned to leave "and Kenshin," she added, "remember that I love you and would never take the place of Tomoe."  
  
With all that said and done Kaoru began to leave 'that aught to have gotten through to him' she smiled and walked back down the mountain path leaving Kenshin to just stand there confused. Cursing silently as he realized what Kaoru was saying he didn't know what to do now. Should he go back to the dojo or back to being a wanderer? So many question so few answers ran through his head, he didn't know what to do, where to go so he just stood still, stood there looking at Kaoru's disappearing figure. He then turned his head to the path that lead down towards Kyoto. Sighing he made up his mind, sure Kaoru's words made sense, sure she could never take place of Tomoe in his heart, sure he knew he was running away "whoa where did that one come from?" he asked himself before he made his decision nothing could stop him, not Kaoru's words, not Tomoe's words, nothing.  
  
He chose his path not knowing whither it was the right or the wrong one, but he chose it ready to except the consequences when and if they came. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kaoru sighed as she opened the dojo door to find it empty "well if that little speech didn't get him then a I don't know what will" she said to herself as she sat down and leaned against the wall. "I do know however that even if he doesn't come back which he better," Kaoru cried evilly, "then I know he'll choose the right path, it is Kenshin after all" she giggled before walking out side and sat under the cherry blossoms and closed her eyes "I'm sure Kenshin will return, I'm sure of it." Kenshin smiled as he passed by Kaoru, her hair blowing in the breeze, he sighed to himself why am I doing this again? he asked himself "Kenshin," Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was still asleep "Kenshin," the voice came from behind him, "Kenshin" Kenshin grabbed his sword but didn't pull it out. There stood Tomoe, her kimono stained with blood "why are you going this way Kenshin? why are you choosing this path?" "this isn't as easy as you think Tomoe" Kenshin said "Kenshin please don't go this way" Tomoe begged. "Remember when you were told that I was the traitor? remember when you decided to come after me Kenshin?" Tomoe was nearly begging "Kenshin you must remember that you came after me, I know that you were deciding where to kill me or to save me, but either way Kenshin you came, you came for me." Tears fell from the rurouni's eyes "the blood that came out of your body, out from where ever Kenshin you didn't give up did you?" Kenshin stood still and Tomoe smiled as the younger Kenshin, the one that was her fake husband appeared "Tomoe," he said, "you must understand that the only way to save Miss Kaoru is to leave." "Just like the only way to save me was to leave," Tomoe cried, "please Kenshin don't choose this path, please don't let anyone tell you other wise."  
  
Tomoe fell on her knees "you can choose your own path Kenshin, but right now you are taking the wrong one." Tomoe looked at the ground "don't you understand you saved me even though you didn't know if I was really the traitor or not so please tell me why you choosing some other path? What makes Kaoru different from me? I thought you wanted to protect people Kenshin do you? You told me that when the revolution was over you would fight to protect without your sword, sword or no sword Kenshin right now it doesn't matter to me it matters that you learn that wrong choices lead to deadly consequences, you must know that life won't always go your way, I love you Kenshin and I want you to be happy, please trust me Kenshin tell me why you saved me at the cost of your own life but you won't save Kaoru the woman who not only needs you but she's also the woman that you love tell me please." Tomoe looked at Kenshin who merely looked back "I cannot tell you the differences Tomoe, because there is no difference between you two." Tomoe smiled "choose the correct path Kenshin, you are already half way there." With those words said Tomoe disappeared waking Kaoru "huh? Kenshin" she looked at him, "I knew you'd come back" she smiled but then blinked and looked at him "wait a minute your not Kenshin...are you?" she asked. Kenshin looked at himself, he was still young, he was still the same age as he was when he was with Tomoe, could Tomoe done something to keep me like this? He asked himself I love you Kenshin he heard Tomoe whisper in his mind "I love you too Tomoe, and I always will."  
  
Kaoru looked at him sadly "so you are Kenshin" she whispered, "yes" "why are you like this?" "I don't know Miss Kaoru, but Tomoe has spoken to me and..." "your scar," Kaoru interrupted, "it's bleeding." "Oh it's nothing" Kenshin said as blood dripped onto the floor. Kaoru looked at him in surprise, this wasn't the Kenshin she knew, she could tell "hey Busu we're back" Kaoru turned to see Yahiko and Sano "take this" she cried punching Yahiko. Sano sighed and gasped "hey little guy check out Kenshin" "don't call me little!" Yahiko cried jumping on Sano, he stopped biting Sano's head when he saw Kenshin. He was young, blood dripped from his shorter cut along his cheek, hair redder, and his ponytail was higher. His hair was shorter and his eyes didn't show their usual kindness. "There's been a lot of rain lately," Kenshin said walking over to the window, "a lot of crops may die." Kaoru walked over to him "the sun sinkes from sight, turning the sky red, blood red." "There is to be a battle soon, every man for himself." Kaoru looked at him as Kenshin looked at the moon which had begun rising, "a long storm, the deaths of many will appear, this is a sad tale yes but it is true, that it is." Kaoru gulped and looked at Kenshin "I'll be outside" she said sadly, she didn't know why but suddenly the cool breeze and gentle air of the night had become the thing that brought her peace when Kenshin wasn't around for her. Sadly she smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face and watched the sunset die out.  
  
"Yo Kaoru" Yahiko appeared behind Kaoru "what?" "whats up with all this silent treatment huh?" "what are you talking about?" "when ever some comes around you barely talk or you just leave the room." Kaoru looked at him, this was true she never really felt like talking lately "Miss Kaoru, Yahiko dinners ready" they heard Kenshin call out "and what's with all those mood swings Kenshins having?" Yahiko asked as he and Kaoru walked inside for surprisingly a calm dinner. This is way to weird thought Sano I mean since when is Kaoru and Yahiko not fighting over dinner? He sighed and continued eating, this wasn't a normal dinner, dinner was usually filled with flying food yells and oro's. "We have to hold on," Kaoru whispered, "for the sake of everyone" Kaoru looked at the younger Kenshin, he looked so different and in a way that she couldn't explain. He looked dangerous yet gentle, fierce yet soft, filled with anger yet also filled with calmness, how could some one like him keep so many emotions bottled up. She remembered all of his threats when his eyes had turned amber. Now that he was younger what would he do? would he still threaten her if she mentioned Tomoe? she decided to try it but not now during dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshins P.O.V.  
  
I sat there calm, feelings Kaoru's eyes upon me made me shift a little before I finally realized what I was doing, why I was acting like that I did not know but I knew that everyone was watching me. Normally I wouldn't be doing this, I could tell that they were trying to keep their eyes in another direction but they always returned to face me. I felt every muscle in my body stiffen as I saw Kaoru turn to face me she had opened her mouth to say something but appeared to be lost at words. Finally she just got up and grabbed her plate and placed it on the counter before hesitating and running out of the room. I saw the others look down at the ground this silence was so different I was used to the commotion 24/7 at the dojo but at the same time glad at the silence since it reminded me of the times I had shared with Tomoe. Finally I got up and left leaving the dishes on the table which gave a surprised look on Sanosuke and Yahiko's faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
  
I looked up at the stars feeling faint, they seemed to remeind me of all the good times I had spent with Kenshin before all this commotion came through. All of Kenshins old enimes after him, Sano and Yahiko join the dojo, and now Kenshin having all those mood swings and changing into the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. "It's been so long" I said to myself before feeling as if I were a piece of jelly, I lost all control of my body and fell into a heap on the ground. "No," I said with great difficulty, "if I end up fainting or doing something that will send me to the hospital...no I won't allow it I can't go back there not after what happened last time."  
  
Flashback  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to find tubes stuck to her body "don't worry Miss," she heard a doctor say, "everything's gonna be alright just as long as you relax." Sighing Kaoru to weak to object let them continue doing whatever they were doing, she couldn't bear the pain that was being sent through her as she was slowly bandaged up, all the times she had felt the heat in her body she felt like crying out but she remained strong. "Miss Kamiya," she remembered the doctor say, "you have visitors." She smiled as Kenshin and the others walked inside the doctors walked outside whispering something about the burns "there are a lot of 'em" "you'd never expect that so many burns could get on one person who was in a fire for such a short time"  
  
short time huh? what did they know? they weren't the one's stuck in the fire, they weren't the one's inhaling smoke with all my screams, they weren't the ones who felt like they were going to die, none of them knew what I had felt in the fire, pain, weakness, hope that was dying out as I had become weaker and weaker, burns feeling worse and worse by the second. Then when Kenshin came I had ripped off part of my obi and told him never to forget me, they didn't feel the pain I had felt, the pain of thinking you were going to die before saying good-bye to the one's you love, no they didn't know and never would all dressed up in there  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Kenshin walked outside expecting to find Kaoru there and sure enough there she was but not in the position he was expecting her to be in. She was laying there on them ground breathing heavily and sweating, he had to get her help and fast "Sano Yahiko get out here now!" the two ran out "Yahiko go call for an ambulance quickly she's got a fever!" "Kenshin I'm fine...really" she coughed a little spitting up blood. "I hope that one day Kenshin," Kaoru said, "that you will become a normal swordsman and forget all that has happened to you in the past, I hope that everyday you will remember me" she flinched the pain she felt was more painful then before. She closed her eyes but opened them again more blood falling from her mouth "an ambulance is on it's way" Yahiko yelled as he ran out cringing when he saw Kaoru lying there blood falling from her mouth sirens were heard in the distance, "Ken...shin" she whispered before closing her eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kaoru lay there motionless on the hospital bed, blood cleaned from her face she lay there with Kenshin sitting by her side holding her cold lifeless hand. "Kaoru" he said "man Kenshin really taking this in" Sano said as he watched Kenshin. "Well obviously" Yahiko said looking at Sano who was looking sadly at the young Kenshin. "I just don't understand how this could've happened," Sano whispered, "I mean one day she's fine and then the next she gets dizzy gets ill everything I just don't understand" Yahiko looked at him the back at Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru was breathing slowly, her heartbeat was back to normal but whenever the doctors said she should awaken she didn't. It was painful to Kenshin to see her like this caught in-between life and death but he didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do but pray that she would live. He remembered suddenly one of the doctors telling him that sometimes people didn't want to breath or be helped, they were ready to accept their deaths but Kaoru wouldn't do that....would she? He tightened his grip on her hand and sighed and prayed in his mind for her to live, not to give up on life like it was nothing because it was something. Kenshin closed his eyes and dropped his head, he had been standing in that same position for hours refusing to leave and he wouldn't. "Ken...shin" Kenshin's eyes shot open and his head flew up as Sano and Yahiko ran over to them. "Is she awake?" Yahiko asked hopefully, he had been praying every night for Kaoru's life and was hoping that his praying was pointful. "Kenshin" Kaoru said again, they all looked at her pale face her closed eyes seemed to tighten a little "what Miss Kaoru?" "your squeezing my hand to hard" she said as she slowly opened her eyes quickly closing them again at the sudden shead of light.  
  
Smiling Yahiko hugged her his praying was pointful Kaoru was living, a doctor walked in and saw her sitting up and dropped his clip board, after three whole weeks she was finally awake without any medical assistance either. Only by they help of three people in the room one holding her hand. He smiled and looked at the man, he hadn't yet seen his face and wondered what he looked like so the doctor walked over and tapped Kenshin on the shoulder "um...excuse me Mr. Himura" he said as Kenshin turned around showing his smiling face to the doctor "yes Mr. Kamasaki?" he asked happily, the doctor smiled and once more dropped the clip board he had picked up. That cross-shaped scar, that red hair, those eyes, this was none other then the legendary Battousai. He gulped and picked up his clipboard once more hiding his face so the Battousai couldn't see it, he laughed a little and said quickly "um...Miss Kamiya, you may go home in about another two weeks, we want to keep an eye on you." He said frowning ignoring the stare he was getting from the legendary manslayer however he was sweating under the pressure as he continued speaking "after your last incident at the hospital and this current one we would like to see how you hold out" Kaoru sighed and sank back into her hospital bed frowning.  
  
Half her Kimono's were burned one was covered in blood and dirt, Kenshin had turned back into the legendary Battousai but had the same strange happy personality, and now this, god sometimes her life could just go over the line. She giggled though as Yahiko continued talking happily to her and Sano once again glad to hear it said "hey Little Missy welcome back to the living world" then there was Kenshin who was just now leaning against a wall half his body covered in the shadows. From Kaoru's perspective it made him look both kind and evil at once which made her smile even more, "so Yahiko" she said once Yahiko finally stopped talking for a breath. She had never known he could be like this or maybe it was just because his kendo teacher was in the hospital while the last time she was awake she had been coughing up blood. Shivering at the very thought of how she felt and what she must have looked like lying there helpless on the dirty dojo floor. She smiled as Kenshin walked over and gave Kaoru impossible to hate smile of his.  
  
She giggled and watched as a different doctor entered and walked right up to Kaoru smiling "Miss Kamiya my name's Keiko ordinarily it would be Dr. Keiko but I really don't think my name goes well with the Dr. so please just call me Keiko" she said smiling and holding out her hand which Kaoru shook. "What is it Keiko?" Kaoru asked "well Miss Kamiya..." she began "Kaoru please" she interrupted "okay Kaoru," Keiko said, "I'd like you to know that we have the reason why all this has been happening, you know getting dizzy, feeling ill, coming close to death" "really?" Kaoru asked hopefulness in her voice "yes" "what is it?" Kaoru asked hurriedly. Keiko turned her head so Kenshin could see it with a 'please excuse us for a minute' expression placed on her face. Kenshin frowned but left Sano and Yahiko behind him closing the door behind them, once Keiko heard the door close she began to speak "Kaoru I'm afraid there's something in your blood stream that is causing you problems" "what?!" "we're not exactly sure how you got it thought it could be a strange deadly virus or maybe something inherited at birth we're not sure of course maybe there's also the possibility that someone may want to have...or want to or...maybe no it can't be" "what Keiko what are you thinking?" Kaoru cried desperately "or maybe some one wants to kill or really hurt you." Kaoru gasped why would anyone wanna do that "sorry it's just we've never had such a confusing case before but don't worry we'll make sure we get an antidote but promise me not to tell those guys that I sent out Kaoru something tells me it would just mean trouble" Keiko said sadly and Kaoru hesitated but promised not to tell.  
  
As Keiko walked out she said "we'll see how you are in a few weeks Kaoru" with that she left allowing the boys back in except this time the red head wasn't there. She figured it was nothing and just walked away humming a sad tune, it was sad for the girl who had to put up with such pain and they didn't know what to do, that tune was for Kaoru. Frowning she pulled out a dollar and placed it in the vending machine hell her break was in five minutes why not at least get a water bottle? But as she pressed the button she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standup and she looked around and jumped when she heard the bottle slam into the vent, grabbing it she quickly walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin sat on a bench right outside the hospital looking at the floor, what the heck was wrong with the woman he loved...wait a minute loved? "I don't think loves what I meant to say or think" he said silently as his mind wandered back to the past times he had spent with Kaoru. He smiled when he felt a wind blow, but the leaves on the bushes a little ways off didn't blow which meant only one thing, someone else was here. Someone with weak power but great speed drew forth and he heard a rush of wind quickly turning he saw a figure jump up to a window which was "Kaoru!" he yelled as he being the Battousai ran and jumped up to the window but as he got there he saw a paralyzed Sano and a knocked out Yahiko and no Kaoru, he heard a scream that was soon followed by his name making him turn around where he saw a shadowed figure holding a distressed Kaoru under their arm. "Release he now!" Kenshin cried but the figure only shook his head remaining silent and turned his head to look down at the scared Kaoru. Even through the shadows Kenshin was able to see his rotten smile, he turned to look at the Kamiya girl who's hair had fallen out of her ponytail, her yellow kimono with different colored flowers along the side was wrecked showing that she had put up a strong fight but wasn't able to escape. Her face held the expression of a lost and lonely child and Kenshin wouldn't allow that expression to remain on her face for long "I told you to release her and I meant now!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
He quickly dodged as the figure threw a knife at him but ended up slamming and pinning itself against the wall. Kenshin turned his attention back to where the figure and Kaoru stood but they were gone making Kenshin growl in anger. He walked over to the knife and ripped off the note that was on it "typical" he said to himself as he read.  
  
'Battousai,  
If you ever want to see the Kamiya girl again meet me by the Akabeko when the moon is high and the sky dark, in two days we will meet. Don't bother trying to find her on your own because you will on be wasting both your time and energy. Bring out the Battousai in you wanderer or you'll never see the Kamiya girl again.  
  
Sighed  
Anonymous'  
  
Kenshin gripped the paper in his hand as Yahiko woke up moaning and Sano's temporary paralisy became undone, Kenshin shook with rage as he read the note over and over again. Yahiko had a black eye and quite a few scratches and cuts on him, while Sano was fine showing he must have been paralyzed for awhile since he was completely unharmed and by the sounds of this note the enemy was strong. Kenshin roughly exhaled as he looked back at Sano and Yahiko who were looking around the room for some sign of Kaoru but she wasn't there "where's Kaoru?" Sano asked "gone" was all Kenshin was able to say before leaving the room Sano and Yahiko following 'and I will find her no matter what, whether I must wait for two days or two years I will get you back Miss Kaoru I will.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me go" Kaoru cried as the man tied her hands together "shut-up girl," they yelled back, "it's not you I want it's the Battousai or Kenshin Himura" Kaoru gasped "so I'm just bait to lure him here?" "yes" they said turning to leave but stopped and turned around and walked over to Kaoru's obi and pulled out a small wallet "what are you doing?" Kaoru cried since she wasn't able to see "just looking through this lovely wallet of yours" they looked through the pictures of all the dojo residents. They stopped at a picture of Kaoru with Kenshins arm around her shoulder, both were smiling and the person froze when he saw Kenshins face, they looked so secure, so peaceful, so kind "oh well not after he reads my little note." Kaoru looked as they ran out of the room her wallet and all "hey come back here!" she cried but wasn't able to do anything since she was tied. "Please don't come Kenshin, please don't," she begged, "I'll be fine just don't come in here and turn into the Battousai don't Kenshin please don't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin looked around the dojo, he could of sworn he had heard Kaoru's voice begging him not too come after her, that she would be fine but there was no Kaoru...was he going crazy? He was probably hearing thing but that still didn't mean that Kaoru was all right and he hadn't though t about going after her. They had just come back from the hospital and Kenshin was cleaning the floors, if he wanted to save Kaoru he had to remain calm so he tried to forget they had ever met but her beautiful face kept popping back into his mind. He went back to work praying that the two days would come soon so he could save Kaoru and make sure he was unharmed. 'I won't allow anyone to touch my Kaoru' he thought "wait a minute my Kaoru, she's not mine to claim she is her own person and not something that I can just declare mine, that she is not" Kenshin spoke back to himself. "Kenshin" Yahiko ran in the hall and turned to the room where Kenshin was running around back and forth cloth and all. "Yes Yahiko?" he asked the boy who immediately ran off as he heard Sano "give that back Yahiko" Kenshin sweat dropped and watched Sano stop and smile "little Yahiko" saying that made Kenshin laugh nervously "maybe I should get out of here?" he said to himself grabbing the few things he had been using to wash the floor and ran out just as Yahiko came running back at Sano. Kenshin heard a cry of pain and cries of anger and Kenshin laughed again as he closed the door.  
  
"I hope the don't ruin Miss Kaoru's dojo, that I don't" then with that Kenshin leaned against a pole on the small porch the dojo had and listened to the wind. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kenshin slept well that night dreaming about Kaoru and him until Tomoe appeared, replacing Kaoru. "Kenshin," Tomoe said as she wore Kaoru's dark purple kimono which had yellow and red flowers running along it, "Kenshin I am watching over you no and forever." That was all she said before Kenshin heard Yahiko yell out his name and then felt a cold liquid of water on him making his eyes fly pen and the vision of Tomoe disappear. "It's about time you woke up Kenshin," Yahiko cried, "it's about 1:00" Yahiko snickered as Kenshin jumped up and stood away from the wall where he had been resting against. He kicked Yahiko out frowning as he looked around the room, maybe Kaoru being takin away from the hospital was just a nightmare so he instantly attached his sword to his belt and ran off to find either Yahiko or Sano in hopes that they would tell them that it had all just been a dream. Sighing he found Yahiko outside the dojo with his wooden sword doing some swings, "Yahiko!" Kenshin called running up to the boy who paused and looked over to Kenshin "yeah?" "where's Kaoru?" he asked instantly "how am I supposed to know?" he said sadly. He had obviously been trying to forget about what had happened at the hospital but what mattered to Kenshin most was that it was real and that Kaoru was gone. He gulped and shook his head he wouldn't let anyone touch her, he would get the man that stole her from him. Why of all things was it always Kaoru? why was she always bait? he sighed and looked around the dojo he hoped that Tomorrow would come faster.  
  
"Kenhsin," Yahiko interrupted his thoughts, "shouldn't you practice you know for your battle?" Kenshin looked at Yahiko and walked back into the dojo towards the training room where Kaoru usually practiced with her students. He looked around and pulled out his Reverse Blade Sword and slashed it around, then he jumped against a wall and pushed away appearing on the wall across from it. He smiled and ran and jumped off a wall landing gracefully on his feet, he would keep his vow of not killing with the sword but that didn't mean that he would go easy on his new opponent. Breathing in and out he continued to train until his stomach growled and realized it was time for lunch.  
  
"Yahiko lunch" he called out the door as he placed the meal on the table, Yahiko ran in and immediately sat down grabbing as much food as possible. When Sano walked in and grabbed some of his own, food was flying as Kenshin finished his meal and Sano and Yahiko's hand were right at the last rice ball. Quickly diving for it Yahiko grabbed it in triumph but Sano grabbed and threw his across the room Yahiko loosing his grip on the rice ball dropping it on the ground where Sano was able to grab it. He was about to stick it in his mouth but Yahiko came out of nowhere and knocked him down Sano loosing the rice ball, however when Yahiko was about to grab it Ayame and Suzume ran in with a small cat at their feet. The cat ran for the rice ball and picked it up and began to chew on it, Sano and Yahiko were staring at the cat, Kenshin laughing nervously, and Suzume and Ayame smiled happily as they watched the small ginger colored cat slowly yet the rice ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru looked around her, she sat there on the ground arms tied the young figure that was still able to hide in the darkness stood by the stove and waited "I see your finally awake," they said, "I didn't really want to walk over there and wake you up." He looked over at the stove and stood up, he grabbed two bowls and poured some soup in them, they walked over and untied her hands before handing her one of the bowls. Too hungry to decline she took the bowl and quickly ate her miso soup. Kaoru could feel the persons eyes upon her and she quickly said "it's good thank-you so much" she placed the bowl down before her hands were tied again "I was thinking of tying your feet together too but I figured that you would be a smart girl and not run away from me" "and if I do?" Kaoru asked glaring at the shadow "you will pay dearly." With that the person walked off shadowed by the night. Kaoru sighed and looked around. She had been asleep for sometime but oh well she didn't care of the torture she would be getting she had to escape before Kenshin came after her. Quickly getting up with quite some effort she looked around and ran out the door.  
  
"Fool," they watched her run out, "this is going to be fun" then they ran off after her.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could along the riverbank, how far away was she from the dojo anyway? She didn't care right now all she had to do was escape from whoever her kidnapper was and tell Kenshin that she was okay. She gasped when she heard a loud noise from behind her she pushed her legs to run faster but she was knocked down face first. "I warned you" the figure said raising a fist and began to beat Kaoru, she began to cry as she felt the pain run through her body maybe she would need Kenshin after all. They person gave her a blow to the head knocking her unconscious, they flung her over their shoulder before running back to the hut where he had been staying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin twisted and turned in his sleep he was mdreaming about Kaoru again but this time it wasn't a happy dream like the night before this time he saw Kaoru being punched and abused by a figure covered in shadows, he watched in horror as he watched the figure slam their fist into her head knocking Kaoru unconscious.  
  
He made a sudden jolt that knocked him to the ground sword first making his head slam against the hilt. He frowned and felt his head, tomorrow at midnight his fight to save Kaoru would begin. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kaoru woke up and looked around the room she looked outside to see it was late "looks like I hit you a lot harder then I hoped to, oh well at least you'll be awake to see me fight the Battousai." Kaoru's head was spinning and every muscle in her body ached with pain and she felt her heart sink. Frowning she watched as the moon sun slowly sank into the ground, tonight was the night the Kenshin would fight, what if he never made it? what if he lost and she was left alone? what if he was badly wounded? what if? what if? That was all she could think, trying to push away the negative thoughts only more came making her even more worried then before. "Finally I get to fight against the great legendary Hitokiri Battousai," the figure laughed and walked back over to Kaoru "you leave Kenshin alone!" Kaoru cried, "you heartless Bastard!" "shut-up wench" the person yelled slapping Kaoru across the face. "Your nothing but a cruel ass hole who just wants to destroy the Battousai like all the others!" Kaoru yelled before she was thrown across the room, "is that all you've got?" Kaoru cried before she was punched in the stomach "shut your fucking mouth bitch" yelled the stranger "don't you care about any one but yourself you cruel, heartless..." but before Kaoru could finish she was thrown onto the floor and kicked and punched "fuck you" Kaoru said before falling unconscious. "If I didn't want to Battousai to see you then your head would be on the other side of this room now."  
  
Kaoru just lay there helpless, the night was still young for Kenshin to train but Kaoru's life was reaching its edge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin woke up against the wall, it was dark outside and he needed to get ready for his battle. He looked in a mirror and rolled his eyes when he saw that he wasn't the young Kenshin anymore but the one with the low ponytail and red hair that had lightened. He walked outside for some practice.  
  
He charged at a wooden pole his sword out ready to strike, no mercy would be given, none would be given to the bastard who stole Kaoru from him, he would receive no mercy. Kenshin would make the man beg on his knees, plead for his life to be spared, Kenshin wouldn't kill the man but he would hurt him...badly. He looked at the moon his battle was soon to come and Kaoru would be safe from harm, he decided then that it was time he headed towards the Akebeko where he would meet the man who stole the woman he loved. Kenshin stopped and shook his head, no he couldn't love Kaoru, he was a wanderer and he couldn't get attached to anyone for their safety especially Kaoru's. He reached the Akebeko sooner then he thought, early he sat on a nearby bench and waited for Kaoru's kidnapper to appear.  
  
Soon he heard rustling in the bushes and out stepped the man still covered in shadows "follow me" he said in a deep voice that sounded almost fake but Kenshin didn't care, what did a voice matter? He followed the man deeper and deeper into the woods wondering where he was being taken and if Kaoru was okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru looked up and struggled against her binds, she was sitting in a box like memorial like she had done when Kenshin had fought Jinei. She smiled and called out his name but he didn't hear her, his eyes were colored amber and he was glaring at the shadowed human. It was dark and quiet until she heard a loud cling, it was the noise of metal against metal, sword against sword, it was Kenshin but it was to dark to see him. Looking around she frowned when the moon glowed to reveal Kenshin and the shadow charging at each other, each had blood on them and Kaoru watched as Kenshin disappeared and reappeared behind the figure. They were both so fast it was hard to keep up with the battle that was happening but Kaoru's eyes darted back and forth trying to see what was happening. Then Kenshin jumped into the air his sword raised high above his head ready to be brought down on the figure before they dodged with ease. Kenshin growled with anger and quickly dodged a sword that was about to slice though his head. Growling Kenshin ran towards the man but he soon disappeared and reappeared behind Kenshin, "Kenshin watch out!" Kaoru called. Kenshin immediately turned and blocked the sword with his own making a loud noise, Kaoru felt a wave of energy pass by her and she gasped when she saw the Reverse Blade Sword split is half. She screamed and watched Kenshin fall to the ground forming his own pool of blood, "the fool thought he was actually going to be able to defeat me" the person laughed and Kaoru felt tears fall down her face "Kenshin!" she called out and cried even harder when she received no answer, "Kenshin please wake up Kenshin please" but Kaoru he only received and turn of Kenshin's head and a weak reply "Miss Kaoru, you shouldn't be crying, you don't look good with tears in your eyes." He flinched as Kaoru got out of her small prison and ran over to him "Kenshin why did you come after me?" she asked "I came after you Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said with difficulty, "I came after you because I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt that I didn't." Kaoru was shocked and screamed when Kenshin closed his eyes "NO KENSHIN DON'T GO PLEASE KENSHIN DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU TOO KENSHIN PLEASE DON'T DIE I LOVE YOU!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko's eyes shot open and he jumped out of his futon, "Kenshin!" he called out with a look of both worry and excitement on his face. Quickly opening the door to Kenshin's room Yahiko looked around 'he's gone' Yahiko frowned as his thoughts raced. He ran over to Sano's room and quickly opened the door kicking Sano in the side, "watch it" Sano yelled throwing him across the room before closing his eyes again "Sano Kenshin's gone to get Kaoru!" Sano's eyes shot open, now he was awake. He jumped out of his futon and ran over to Kenshin's room seeing indeed that Kenshin's futon was empty. "Darn that little" Sano said making fists, he watched Yahiko run outside, Sano ran after him and found Yahiko climbing up a cherry tree looking over the dojo gate in hopes to spot the two.  
  
Sano sat on the steps before getting angry and began to pace along the grass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open, her blue eyes were wet with tears and she suddenly realized that it had all been a dream. But it had seemed so real, struggling to release herself she found herself imprisoned in a small box memorial just like in her dream. Looking around she heard some bushes moving and pushed aside, about ready to scream or break down crying out came Kenshin and the shadowed human. Kaoru smiled "Kenshin" she called out happily, he turned to face her "don't worry Miss Kaoru I'll protect you" Kaoru smiled but froze when the shadowed demon lifted up his hand. With a smile Kaoru felt a wave of energy pass through her and before she knew it she was gasping for air, she tried to speak but no words came out this was like the battle against Jinei. Once more the battle raged on through her mind, she saw Kenshin look at her in a shocked expression "what did you do to Miss Kaoru?!" he asked angrily "all I did was freeze her lungs and weaken her energy "I would've killed her along time ago Battousai but I wanted her to see your defeat." Then the figure stepped out of the shadows with a smug look on their face and Kenshin could only gasp at what he saw while Kaoru was losing air. 


	15. Chapter 15

Kenshin gasped " you...you...you're a woman?!" "gee thank-you for the info Kenshin dear" she said "who are you?" "I am Kenosha and I am here to show you what true pain is like." Kenshin looked at her, she had black hair like Kaoru's on it was down, a ribbon was wrapped around her neck, and her green eyes stood out like nothing else. She was about 20 years old maybe younger and her face was showing Kenshin pure hatred. "Why do you want to fight me Kenosha?" Kenshin yelled out making Kenosha grin "dear, dear Battousai," Kenosha said as she reached behind her into her obi. Kenshin glared at her as she pulled out Kaoru's wallet and showed Kenshin the picture of him and Kaoru "this is why" she said pointing to it. "Here's the deal Kenshin, I'm only going to fight if I have to," Kenosha grinned once more, "I won't kill you and I'll let Kaoru go as long as you stay here with me." Kenshin looked at her "I fear for Miss Kaoru's safety that I do Kenosha but I prefer to fight for both our lives." Kenosha sighed as she reached behind her obi again and walked towards Kaoru and pulled out a knife "Battousai Kaoru can die two ways, if I kill her with this dagger or the spell" "of course the only way to save her is to either kill me, she can break the spell, or you can just give up and I'll release her." Kenshin looked over at Kaoru about to say he would give up for Kaoru's sake but then saw all the scratches and marks on Kaoru's body. "You have hurt Miss Kaoru Kenosha and now that I have decided to kill you tonight is the day of your death" Kenshin's eyes flashed amber and Kaoru began to shake.  
  
"I see" Kenosha said as she watched Kenshin, he changed his stance 'that's the position of the battajoutsu (does anyone know how to spell it?) the move that will be pulled out with one swipe slaying the opponent in an instant.' Kenshin glared, the Battousai was out and ready for battle "come Kenosha and I'll show you exactly why they called me the Battousai." Kaoru stared with pain, she was beginning to sweat and she felt weaker every single second, she couldn't think she wasn't able to Kenshin! She watched as Kenosha smiled 'yes I can do it, if I can just get Kenshin attention to Kaoru then I'll have an opening chance' "prepare yourself Battousai cause now you die!" she ran towards him with a sword in hand Kenshin frowned and waited quickly grabbing the hilt of the Reverse Blade Sword he swung but Kenosha had quickly turned away and Kenshin missed. Growling he charged at her but stopped when he realized he was heading straight for Kaoru "I'm going to win this battle Battousai!" Kenosha yelled as she jumped slashed Kenshin in the shoulder. 'Damn he must've side stepped it' Kenosha cursed under her breath as Kaoru's lips turned blue, Kenshin saw this and realized there was no more time to waste he had to defeat Kenosha or he would lose Kaoru forever. He yelled loudly and charged at Kenosha, Kaoru felt faint Kenosha charged and yelled as she ran towards him "you are dead Battousai" quickly Kenshin raised his sword and jumped into the air bring it straight into Kenosha's left shoulder.  
  
Kenosha growled and brought her right hand up "where are you, you coward?" she yelled looking around "over here" she turned around just in time to be slashed across the stomach "ahhhhhhh!" Kenosha screamed in pain. "Ken...shin" Kaoru said weakly. Kaoru began to cry, she couldn't breath "Ken...shin" she whispered again watching the Battousai and Kenosha fight. Kenosha made a slash on Kenshin's back and quickly held back her sword punching him in the face. Kenshin jumped and pushed of a tree sword pointed for Kenosha but she brought up her sword blocking Kenshin. Kenshin knocked her down and said "you have caused to much pain for me to let you live with Kenosha," Kenshin yelled, "and for hurting Miss Kaoru you shall die!" he jumped into the air and brought his sword down straight into Kenosha's stomach. Kenosha screamed in pain, Kaoru couldn't take it anymore "Kenshin stop it!" she cried, "Kenshin don't hurt her anymore please Kenshin look at her she's dead please calm down" Kenshin smiled and walked over to Kaoru his eyes flashed back to violet as he cut away Kaoru's ropes. He helped her out of her small box like prison and despite Kaoru's protest helped her to the stream. Kenshin smiled as he stepped over Kenosha's dead body. Kaoru and Kenshin supporting each other walked over to the stream and washed away the blood, Kenshin had killed Kenosha and Kaoru was safe. Smiling she helped him wash away the blood on his back, before slowly cleaning herself and walking with Kenshin back to the dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko sat up in a tree on the highest branch hoping he would be able to see Kenshin and Kaoru come towards the dojo, while Sano paced back and forth punching the ground every step or two. Yahiko continued to keep on the look out, the sun was rising meaning they had been out there practically all night long waiting. Yahiko didn't know how many people had made him think it was Kenshin and Kaoru, each time calling out their names only to get strange looks from the people who he had mistaken them for. Yahiko looked around and began to worry what if they didn't make it, what if Kenshin was dead or maybe Kaoru was and he left never to return to the dojo without telling them. No this is Kenshin he wouldn't fail he wouldn't just leave without telling us Yahiko lectured himself. Sighing he turned to look down at Sano who was now punching the ground trying to get all his anger out but it wasn't working every time he punched the ground the anger just built inside him. He turned over to see Yahiko looking at him with teary eyes, whatever happened to the tough, invincible Yahiko? Sano saw Yahiko turn his head back to look at the streets again slowly waiting for the return of Kaoru and Kenshin. About to give up Yahiko took one last glance over the gate to spot something red, he saw a cross shaped scar "Kenshin, Kaoru!" he yelled happily jumping down the tree and opening the gate.  
  
The two walked in supporting each other before Yahiko forgetting about the scratches Kaoru had embraced her into a tight hug. She cried at the sudden jolt of pain but didn't bother to push Yahiko away from her, she only drew him closer as Kenshin collapsed falling into Sano's arms. Kaoru began to cry, all the pain she had felt, and all the nightmares she had gone through, was this her destiny? was this supposed to happen to her? was she always supposed to be the bait just for people to lure Kenshin to save her in hopes of slaying him but only getting destroyed themselves? Kaoru cried as she thought this but she never let Yahiko leave her arms. She couldn't no matter how much he made fun of her she would always love him and no matter what he did she would always get him back but always love him. Just the same for Sano and Kenshin...Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru sighed and wondered why Kenshin was always putting his life in danger to save hers.  
  
"I fear for Miss Kaoru's safety that I do Kenosha but I prefer to fight for both our lives" Kaoru sighed remembering those words as she released Yahiko with a smile and a tear. Looking over at the heavy breathing samurai that was being supported by Sano she whispered, "why do you always come to my rescue Kenshin?" she smiled as Kenshin's breath slowed back to it's normal pace, "why don't you ever think of yourself?" Kenshin stood up but collapsed again in Sano's arms. There was nothing Kenshin could do, he couldn't stand up straight he felt weaker and weaker with every breath he took so he let Sano help him to his room. Kaoru and Yahiko watched him go before Yahiko took after them in a run while Kaoru slowly limped behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed as she laid down in her futon, she was thinking of the battle when she and Kenshin were passing the dead Kenosha had Kenosha been smiling? Oh well that didn't matter anymore Kenosha was dead now the only thing to worry about was that disease in her blood. She couldn't take it she pushed off her blankets and began to get up before remembering how she had promised Keiko that she wouldn't tell anyone. Sighing she lay back down and pulled the blankets over he once again. She closed her eyes in hopes to sleep but whenever she did all she saw was red. It was blood, bloody memories all the way from when he parents died to now slowly her eyes closed and she fell asleep into a dream that soon became a nightmare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin lay in his futon asleep, last nights fight had really gotten to him and he dreamt happy dreams about Kaoru safe and memories of all the happy times they shared together. He sighed in his sleep and he would stay asleep for as long as he could before Kaoru came to wake him up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko slowly walked out and over to Kaoru's room, he laughed when he remembered watching Sano try to make lunch after all breakfast had already been a disaster. He had quickly left to go wake up Kaoru and Kenshin, they had been asleep all morning it was lucky for Kaoru that she didn't have any students to teach today. He walked into Kenshin's room first and watched the sleeping Rurouni before walking over to face him, Yahiko then began to poke Kenshin's shoulder "Kenshin" he said :poke: "Kenshin" :poke: "Kenshin" :poke, poke, poke: "HEY KENSHIN!" Yahiko yelled into Kenshin's ear making the sleeping Rurouni's eyes shot open and jump out of bed. Yahiko then walked out laughing "beware Sano's cooking breakfast" he then headed across the hall towards Kaoru's room. He heard her sleeping and it sounded like mumbling and crying but Yahiko ignored it walking in deciding on what would be the evilest way to wake his Kendo teacher. He smiled when he got an idea and walked into her room snickering, he took in a deep breath and cried "HEY BUSU" he laughed "TIME TO GET YOUR BIG UGLY FACE OUT OF BED" Yahiko frowned when he got punched sky high by Kaoru's fist. She then kicked him out and got dressed into an aqua green blue kimono that was adorned with lovely pink, green, white, and yellow flowers. She then wrapped her hair into its usual ponytail and placed on a light purple ribbon.  
  
Kaoru walked out and headed into the kitchen where she met up with Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano already there waiting "well it took you long enough Busu" Yahiko said receiving another punch. Kaoru raised her eyebrow when she saw the food sitting down in her usual place across from Yahiko she looked at everyone before the food grabbing began but it soon stopped "man Sano even Busu can cook better stuff" everyone agreed except Kenshin who had fallen on the ground. They all sighed, Kenshin quickly recovered "um maybe I should cook breakfast" everyone smiled "fine don't eat my cooking" Sano said. He obviously hadn't tried any of it yet so he grabbed a piece of fish he scrunched his face and chewed and chewed refusing to swallow, finally he swallowed it gulping down water to wash away the burning after taste.  
  
Soon once all the plates were cleared away Kenshin placed down his food and sat everyone had some but Kaoru ate slowly most of the time playing with her food "Miss Kaoru are you all right?" Kenshin asked looking at Kaoru receiving no answer "Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin waved his hand in front of her face she didn't even blink. "Hey Little Missy ya in there?" Sano asked snapping his fingers next to her ears but all she did was move her chopsticks around her plate her food being pushed with it. Sighing heavily Kenshin threw some water on her face but that didn't help at all, but it did make her begin to spout tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru felt tears sting her face as she remembered the last time she saw her father before his death.  
  
They had just gotten into a fight and Kaoru had gone to her room to cool off. Kaoru cried on her futon sadly as she turned her head to look over at the picture next to her that held Kaoru on her father's shoulder's both smiling. Then another was her practicing the Kamiya Kasshin style with her father in the practice hall, her face full of seriousness as her father kept telling her that she was taking wrong steps or doing a fine job and laughing whenever she called herself the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style "I think you've got a long way to go Kaoru" Kaoru laughed at the small memories when she heard a scream quickly she ran out of her room and over to the practice hall to find her father with one of his students "the Kamiya Kasshin style is used only to protect not to destroy" "foolish old man" she watched her father be stabbed right through the stomach falling into his own pool of blood. Quivering in fear Kaoru watched as Hiroshi exited the room wiping her fathers blood off his sword with a towel. She hid in the shadows watching Hiroshi leave laughing and saying "finally the old fools dead, and it's about time too he was getting quite old and boring" with that the door closed and Kaoru waited awhile before leaving her hiding spot and running over to her fallen father "Daddy," she cried shaking the poor old man, "Daddy wake-up" she fell onto her fathers stomach and felt a cold hand run up and down her back "I love you Kaoru, take good care of the dojo for me after al...you are the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style" he father coughed up some blood before his hand fell roughly to the ground.  
  
"Daddy!" Kaoru screamed, she felt tears sting her face and dropped fell next to her father, she didn't care if blood stained her kimono she wanted to be with her father, slowly she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kaoru felt tears sting her cheeks as she woke up back to the present to see everyone's face close to hers "hey Baka you back?" Kaoru punched Yahiko sending him flying sky high. 


	16. Chapter 16

It's Kaoru!! Kaoru looks at StarScout42 then turns to Kenshin "you baka look what you pulled us into this time!" taking out her bokken with one hand and grabbing Kenshin with the other she begins to hit him ignoring the stares she was getting from StarScout42 and her friend PrincessSakura4. "ORO" @_@ was all Kenshin said before Kaoru dropped him on the ground. "Busu look what you did now" "Busu this Yahiko" Kaoru cries punching Yahiko, sending him flying. He lands motionless on the ground "......" Kaoru looked at him "oh my god their dead! I killed them! Now what am I gonna do!" Kaoru cried running around in circles, she froze and turned to the audience blushing "and on with the show...I mean story" Kaoru runs off dragging Yahiko who was still unconscious and Kenshin "ORORORORORORORORORORORO"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two days since Kenshin had fought against Kenosha and Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the dojo porch talking and joking around, Sano was out gambling losing money every turn, Yahiko had been sentenced to do 3000 swings after shooting grape soda out of a water gun at Kaoru, Ayame and Suzume were running around in the yard playing. "I'm so glad that this whole incident is over, aren't you Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said abruptly, Kaoru turned to him and smiled "yeah Kenshin" she lied. She knew that this wasn't the end...yet it wasn't the beginning either, suddenly Ayame and Suzume ran over to them and each one grabbed one of Kenshin's hands "come play with us Uncle Ken" Suzume cried "come play" Ayame repeated after her older sister. Kenshin sweat dropped as the two children dragged him over, "what do you want to do then?" Kenshin asked, Ayame and Suzume smiled and pulled out their dolls "put on a doll show Uncle Ken!" "doll show yay!" Ayame cried. Kenshin sweat dropped and took the two dolls "this is Kana," Suzume said, "and that's Ami" Yahiko stopped swinging and looked at Kenshin. This should be quite interesting, "can't they be boys?" Kenshin asked...or more likely begged "NO!" the two cried at once and both began to pout. Kenshin shook before he began to speak in his best female voice, which wasn't very good, so it allowed everyone to laugh. Kenshin turned bright red and wanted to change it so he began to play.  
  
After awhile Kenshin's voice was running out and Kaoru and Yahiko were sprawled out on the ground rolling in laughter, and Ayame and Suzume were sitting on the ground cheering and laughing happily. Finally Kenshin decided to finish it, so he made an ending scene before collapsing on the ground "ORO" @_@ he said as Ayame and Suzume continued to cheer and clap happily. Kaoru and Yahiko were holding their stomach's and tears were falling from their eyes from laughing so hard. Finally Kaoru began to calm down and she panted to regain her breath, happily she grabbed a bucket and announced "I'm going out to the river" but all she got were "ORORORORO" Yahiko's laughter and Ayame and Suzume's claps and laughter.  
  
Exiting out of the dojo gates she looked around and saw Sano heading up the path feet dragging he had obviously lost every bet. He looked up and saw Kaoru and sighed "hey Little Missy where you off to?" "the river, and Sano" "yeah" "you just missed the best show of your life." Sano watched her walk away laughing, shrugging he entered through the gates sweat dropping at what he saw. Yahiko was rolling around on the ground laughing, Ayame and Suzume were crying for more and Kenshin sat there with two dolls in each hand "ORORORORO"@_@. Sano raised an eyebrow and looked at them before heading inside the dojo, he would find out what was so funny later. Of course nothing was as funny watching Kenshin lying there with two dolls in his hands and OROing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru skipped along the path humming, she didn't know why but she felt strangely very happy. She skipped over to a log and sat down watching the ripples in the river flow. "It's so wonderful," she said to herself closing her eyes, "to listen to the birds and the wind." Smiling to herself she stood up and kneeled on the forest ground, placing her hand in the cool river water she smiled and taking her hand out of the water she crossed her arms and placed them behind her head, smiling she lay on the grass and closed her eyes once more. Then she shut-out all the noises except for the sounds of nature that surrounded her. 'It's almost as if this moment isn't real' she thought to herself as she slowly drifted off.  
  
3 hours later! (it's the younger sibling lol)  
  
Kaoru's eyes flew open, she yawned and sat up, where was she? "oh yeah," Kaoru laughed, "man it sure is late" she said looking at the sky. "The others must be really worried about me," she said running as fast as she could "or at least Kenshin, dang this stupid kimono is way to hard to run in!" Kaoru cried angrily. "Then again if Sano and Yahiko are looking for me it's probably because they want to eat or have money or something" Kaoru sighed as she slowed down and began to walk. As the dojo came into view so did a young swords man 'Kenshin wannabe' (we all know who that is!) walking out the dojo gates yelling "Busu come on stop hiding and get out here" "you know that Miss Kaoru will hit you for saying that Yahiko, that she will" Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled and walked out of the woods, Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin all looked at her "and where have you been Busu?" Yahiko asked "where do you think I was you Baka!" Kaoru cried "um...Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said "yes Kenshin?" asked Kaoru "um...Miss Kaoru there's...well um... never mind Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said. "Come on Kenshin, what?" Kaoru asked but Kenshin ran off into the woods, he had to get away, he needed to get away, why couldn't he tell her? was he afraid? was he actually scared off telling her this? "Miss Kaoru" Kenshin whispered as he continued to run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru stood on the dojo deck, the stars were out and everyone was asleep except her. She sighed it was late and she was tired but she wanted to talk to Kenshin, "why did he run away like that?" she asked herself. "If only you knew the truth, if only I hadn't promised, if only...if only," Kaoru sighed and looked up at the bright full moon, "I'll talk to Kenshin tomorrow." With a small sniff she walked back inside the Kamiya dojo and went to sleep knowing that tomorrow she would talk and find out what Kenshin had wanted to tell her.  
  
3 hours later (I love that part!)  
  
Kenshin entered the dojo as quietly as possible, he looked around everyone was asleep. He wandered the dojo halls passing Yahiko and Sano's rooms he reached his, which was right across from Kaoru's. He walked over to her door, he wanted to tell her now, but he couldn't, she would need rest, tomorrow he promised was the day he would tell her.  
  
Kenshin turned around and walked into his room, he looked out they window to see the shining stars, smiling he removed his sheath from his belt and leaned against the wall. Holding his sheath close he closed his eyes and fell asleep his last thoughts were of the day he met Kaoru before he drifted off into a dream filled sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kaoru's eyes slowly opened, the sun was just rising and from the view from her window the sunrise was beautiful. It was a mixture of pink and purple and even some red and yellow, she smiled and sighed "what at dream" she said to herself as her dream replayed in her mind over again.  
  
' "She has a high fever Mr. Kamiya and she's been out for two days," said a man, "you know how much I love your daughter, and would do anything to save her correct?" "yes old friend I know" said Mr. Kamiya. "Well then all we can do now is pray for her life, as only time will tell" said the old man, Mr. Kamiya nodded his head slowly and then they disappeared. '  
  
Kaoru smiled but wondered what they had been talking about "oh well," she sighed, "since I can't get back to sleep might as well go get breakfast ready" with that she dressed into a yellow kimono that had small red flowers on it and placed on a purple obi. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and wrapped a green bow around it as usual. She smiled before she closed her small window so the cold winter air wouldn't freeze the room. It was the fifth week of the winter season and it still hadn't snowed yet, "oh well better get breakfast ready before I start hearing yells and cries."  
  
She then walked out into the hall into the kitchen, she looked around the kitchen for something to make they had had tofu for the past week and she was getting tired of it. Finally she found something "it'll be their problem if they don't like this but it's all I have" she sighed before turning on the small fire stove that she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin sighed as he woke up "I promised myself I would tell her today and I will" he frowned, he really didn't want to tell her right now but she seemed like she was ready to hear him. He sniffed the air "what's that smell?" he asked walking out of his room into the kitchen.  
  
"Is this all?" he heard Yahiko say, he and Sano were looking at something "what are you looking at?" Kenshin asked as he looked past them, his eyes bugged out and he had the same expression of shock that Sano and Yahiko had. There on the small fire stove lay a fish...one fish...one small fish. "Is this supposed to be breakfast?" Sano asked "yes it is," Kaoru said as she entered the room, "and I suggest you be great-full for me letting you eat that last fish." Sano and Yahiko had tears in their eyes; this defiantly wasn't enough to fill their stomachs.  
  
Kenshin smiled and said "Miss Kaoru's right Sano" "what are you talking about?!" Sano cried "she is being kind enough to let us eat this fish and it is the last one we have right now, that it is." Sano sighed and looked back at the fish, Kenshin turned back to face Kaoru who was looking at the floor she didn't want to look at him, at any of them. Kaoru turned and walked out of the kitchen "I'm sure Kenshin that you can handle the fish, I need to get something" she called behind her shoulder before disappearing. "Kenshin" Yahiko said quietly "yes Yahiko?" Kenshin asked turning to face him, Yahiko looked in Kenshin's eyes before looking down "uhhh...it's nothing never mind." Kenshin looked at Yahiko before he heard Sano say, "Kenshin, you do realize that the fish is on fire right?" Kenshin looked down and they all looked at each other "quickly get some water!" "save yourselves!" Sano and Yahiko cried running out of the room.  
  
Kenshin watched them run out and just as quick Yahiko ran back in with a bucket of water dumping all it's contents onto the fried fish. Kenshin watched as smoke rose and a small crackling like sound came from where the fish was, "so now what are we gonna eat?" Sano asked. Kenshin and Yahiko looked at him and sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru walked onto the dojo porch and sighed, she pulled her jacket tighter and stepped onto the ground. She smiled and twirled in a circle before looking up at the sky, and then she felt something cold touch her, then something else she looked up at the sky and her smile widened as she screamed "IT'S SNOWING!" A snowflake touched her, then another, then another, and another, "Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko!" she called out happily as the three came running out "Miss Kaoru what i..." Kenshin froze in mid sentence as he felt the small white flakes fall onto him. "It's snowing" Yahiko smiled as he jumped off the porch and let the cold flakes touch his bare arms and face. Sano simply watch the site, Kenshin was holding out his hand and looking up at the sky, Kaoru was holding out her tongue and spinning around, while Yahiko held out his tongue also laughing with Kaoru. Sano saw Kenshin turn to face him, there was something about Kenshins look that kind of surprised him. He had a mixture of happiness and sadness, and through the snowflakes, which had gotten heavier Sano saw it Kenshin was actually crying.  
  
Kenshin looked around and ran back inside the dojo his shoes leaving prints on the snow, covered ground. Kaoru stopped twirling and Yahiko turned to face the dojo entrance where Kenshin had opened the door and didn't bother to close it, Kaoru with a worried expression on her face ran into the dojo closing the door behind her. She walked around where she found Kenshin in his room looking out the window, "Kenshin are you alright?" Kaoru asked walking in. "Please leave Miss Kaoru" he said "what?" she asked in shock "please Miss Kaoru it's only more painful please leave" Kaoru frowned at those words but turned around and passed through his door that she had left open. Before closing it though she said to him "Kenshin you'll have to tell us sometime, I don't care how bloody your past is Kenshin but you can't always keep everything to yourself, you can't always keep things bottled up inside you, sometimes Kenshin you have to tell people how you feel." With that said she closed his door and left, 'sometimes Kenshin you have to tell people how you feel' Kenshin sighed and turned to face the door, it was time.  
  
Kaoru walked away from Kenshin's door sadly, halfway down the hall she heard Kenshin calling to her "Miss Kaoru," he cried, "please come back."  
  
Kaoru turned and looked at Kenshin, she walked over to him and walked into his room. "Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, "I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later, I knew that this moment would come soon, Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin stopped, he couldn't continue, something was stopping him from telling her the truth he shook his head slightly. "Miss Kaoru I'm going too...I have too..." he looked into her eyes, they were filled with a mixture of sadness and happiness, but her face showed worry.  
  
Kenshin quickly turned away from her and stood up tall, he had to do this there wasn't any other way, he sighed "Mis..." he began but Kaoru stopped him "Kenshin wait," she said, "I don't know what your going to tell me whether it's good news or bad news but I promised myself that I would tell you today that Kenshin...well I...I love...I love you" she finally got out.  
  
She had finally said it, she had finally told him she loved him, but there was one more thing she had to tell him and said it with much more confidence "Kenshin I love you and I don't care if you don't love me back, like I said before Kenshin I will never take place of Tomoe, and I never will try." Then Kaoru got up and hugged Kenshin her face buried in his yukata, Kenshin looked down and saw her small hands intercepting. He didn't move at all, his mind told him to stay still he had made his decision and had to go through with it but then again his heart told him something different, it was telling him to understand that Tomoe had meant what she said when she told Kenshin he had to move on, but Kenshin didn't want to listen to his heart, so he listened to his mind. His hands reached and touched Kaoru's arms she gasped when he took her arms off his chest and turned to her. There was something different about him that Kaoru took in, his eyes weren't amber, he still had that long red hair tied in a low pony tail, then it struck her, Kenshin Himura had tears in his eyes. He looked her up and down "you're right Miss Kaoru," he sniffed before his voice went cold, "you won't the place of Tomoe" Kaoru gasped as Kenshin pushed her down on the floor, she gasped as he pulled out his sword.  
  
Kaoru shook in fear his eyes...were amber and yet they were filled with tears. She looked at him and closed her eyes tight and sniffed when she heard the blade flip, "Miss Kaoru," Battousai said angrily, "I hope you lived what little a life you had."  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes, and looked into the Battousai's, blue into amber, amber into blue, she looked at Battousai and sighed and said as the Battousai raised his sword in the air "you will always live your life in sorrow after this Kenshin, you will never be able to get rid of the pain no matter what you do." Battousai brought his sword down straight toward her he froze right before his sword chopped her in half, he looked at Kaoru she showed no fear almost as if ready too accept her death. He took a step back and held his head all those memories were coming back, the memories that he had finally gotten rid of had come back.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'A young boy walked along the road next to a woman riding on a horse, they smiled at each other before they were attacked by a band of bandits, the woman quickly got off her horse and covered the red headed child. "Close your eyes Shinta don't look" she said but Shinta was able to see through an opening in her arms, "please spare him" cried another one of the women that had taken care off him, he closed his eyes when the a bandit sliced her in half. "You must run Shinta," cried the women that covered him, "you must live, we three have been able to chose our paths in life but you haven't you must live on Shinta." Shinta looked at her "run away and don't look back Shinta for you must live, you still have a life to go through you must..." she froze as a sword flew through her neck. She held it in shock "you must live" she finished before the sword was pulled out of her neck and she fell dead.  
  
Shinta looked at the band in shock, he was filled with anger he looked around and saw a sword he picked it up and held it ready to attack. And then the next thing he knew he was staring at three rocks with a man standing next to him "so what's your name kid?" the man asked "Shinta" Shinta replied "Shinta huh? to soft for a swords man from on you will be called Kenshin" announced the man "Ken...shin" Shinta repeated. "I have found a student consider yourself lucky." It was Hiko when they had first met when Kenshin had been a mere child.  
  
Kenshin stood there looking at a girl named Tomoe "you really make it rain...rain of blood" she whispered fainting in his arms. Then the next moment he was in the snow his sword jabbed through her stomach, she had run in the way of the attack and got hit herself, she fell in his lap and cut his cheek with her dagger making a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. She smiled and blood from his cheek her onto her face then her arm dropped the dagger fell out of her hand into the snow "Tomoe" Kenshin cried, the woman he loved was dead.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kenshin's eyes shot open, he was staring into blues eyes filled with worry, he dropped his sword and held his head and screamed "get away from me Kamiya Kaoru, get lost I don't ever want to see you again ever again!" he cried. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room crying.  
  
She ran out of the dojo not bothering to put on her jacket, she ran out and fell in the snow but quickly got up again and ran. But everywhere she ran she remembered Kenshin. As she was running past the Akebeko she slowed down into a walk, "Kaoru what are doing out her without a jacket?!" Kaoru turned and saw Tae looking at her. Kaoru sniffed and ran over and fell into Tae's arms crying, she felt alone afraid. She couldn't speak to Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, or anyone about what happened, but she felt like she had to tell someone and the only person that was there for her right now was Tae.  
  
Tae led Kaoru into the Akebeko to warm up, "where on earth were you heading?" Tae asked as they sat by the fire, "I don't know" Kaoru whispered. "Well you need to get a jacket here have the spare and you should head back to your dojo we're supposed to have heavy snow tonight and we don't want you wandering out there in the cold now do we?" Tae asked. Kaoru sniffed "thanks Tae, I'll see ya soon" Kaoru walked out, she couldn't tell Tae...not yet she just wasn't ready to tell her. Kaoru ran out of the Akebeko it was a lot colder then before and it had started to snow harder. "Maybe I should head back to the dojo like Tae said" Kaoru said to herself holding the jacket closer to her skin, 'get away from me Kamiya Kaoru, get lost I don't ever want to see you again ever again!' Kaoru frowned as she remembered those words. He had really hurt her, he had really hurt her heart there.  
  
She turned around to walk back to the dojo when she felt a strong wind blow on her 'it's too cold to be out here,' she thought, 'I'll have to put up with him or I'll freeze to death.' How had it gotten so cold so quickly? She sighed and took a step, she was cold, she was very cold, another step, her face was practically white, another step, her lips dried and her body was numb, another step......very numb. Kaoru Kamiya was frozen stiff, the weather was almost unreal and then she fell, face down in the snow, cold and alone. 'What a terrible way to die,' she thought sadly, 'what a terrible way to die when the last thing you were told by the one you loved they never wanted to see your face again...is that what's gonna happen... I feel weaker by the second...slowly...so tired' Kaoru couldn't think, she couldn't, she was lifeless she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks had passed since Kaoru had fallen in the snow, her body was never gone and Kenshin was mesmerized by what he had said to her. Why had he said that? He hadn't meant it, so why? He frowned and looked outside the snow had melted quite a bit and it seemed as if the weather was fake but it hadn't been Mother Nature had just been late in the season and it was getting warmer, it felt like it was summer but it wasn't. There were still cold winds and there was still no Kamiya Kaoru. 'I told you before I don't care at all about your past and I meant it' Kaoru had said that to him on the day they had first met. He shook his head in sadness why was his life like this? First Tomoe and now Kaoru when would the one's he loved ever be safe, why did Kaoru have to die and Tomoe die why...why...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano and Yahiko sat on the porch, things just weren't the same with out Kaoru around "it's so quite now" Yahiko said "it's almost as if we never met her" Sano sighed. Kenshin walked outside "it's amazing what silence does to you, that it is," he said quietly, "but I feel as if Miss Kaoru's still alive still there waiting for us to find her but no one's found her" Kenshin sat down. Sadness in his eyes he sighed, life just wasn't the same any more. He had gotten so used to Kaoru being around her laughter and yells, her screams and cries, her figure gone it was just not it just wasn't. Kenshin sighed and his eyes turned amber, someone was here watching them but it wasn't Kaoru no it was someone else, he quickly stood up "I'll be right back" he said to Yahiko and Sano before running off. The two looked at each other before going back to doing absolutely nothing but sitting there.  
  
Kenshin ran out the dojo gates and made a turn "I know you're there so come out now" he called there was nothing, he definitely wasn't in the mood for this, "get out here before I go find you myself" he yelled pulling out his Reverse Blade Sword. "You've gotten quite angry haven't you Kenshin?" came a familiar female voice, a dagger flew right at him but he dodged it just in time. He saw it fly past him and get stuck in part of the dojo wall. He turned back to where the dagger had come from but no one was there anymore, they were all gone....he turned back to the dagger and pulled it put, it looked exactly like Tomoe's had...it was like he could smell white plums. There was even blood on the tip like when she had cut his cheek, he sighed and took off the note "what is up with people doing that?" he asked as he skimmed the note.  
  
Dear Battousai,  
Kaoru is alive....I have her....it's time for revenge.....this time I won't lose....blah blah blah.  
  
Kenshin gasped 'Kaoru is alive.....I have her' he smiled and frowned at the same time, 'they were right it was time for revenge, and he would kill them just as he had killed Kenosha. With that he ran back to the dojo "this is going to be very interesting that it will" Kenshin said as he ran into his room.  
  
Sano rolled a toothpick lazily around his mouth "man I'm bored and I don't have any money to gamble...I'm going out to eat" he said getting up and looking into the sky as he walked off to the Akebeko to eat. Yahiko stared after him as he left the dojo, he missed Kaoru, he missed calling her Busu, heck he just plain missed her in total. Every time he walked into the training hall he would remember Kaoru, every time he practiced he would remember her, every time he walked around in the dojo he felt her, he saw her smiling, oh how much he missed calling her Busu, he just felt so empty and alone. He sighed and pulled out his sword and began to swing but he just dropped it in annoyance as he thought of Kaoru punishing him.  
  
He sniffed a little but walked back in the dojo leaving his bokken in the grass, slowly it began to rain. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kaoru sighed and looked at her surroundings, she was on a mountain with trees shading the path, blue sky shown threw every opening in the trees branches she found. She also found cherry blossoms along the side too. She sighed and turned around to look behind her, she found a small garden with plants growing out and a small wooden hut standing tall and proud both on an extra little hill on the mountain. Kaoru got up and brushed the dirt off her, she smelled something, it smelled strangely familiar yet also so unfamiliar "what is that?" she asked herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin read through the entire letter:  
  
Dear Battousai,  
  
I have Kamiya Kaoru, yes that does mean that she is still alive. I will give her to you when the moon is high and the sky is red, the day that Tomoe died is the day I will come and get you Battousai, that will be the day you will get your little love back, and that will be the day of revenge. I will have my revenge Battousai, but you must wait until the day the sky is red, and if you come any sooner then that then the raccoon girl will die right before your eyes slowly and painfully.  
  
Kenshin growled, "the day when the sky is red huh?" he said before it struck him...the day Tomoe had died was yesterday which meant he would have to wait a whole nother year and if he came any sooner then that Kaoru would be hurt. He sighed and held the note tightly...he knew he would kill them they would pay. Then he stormed off towards the police station where he was ready to have a talk with Saito.  
  
He reached the station and pushed the door open, "can I help you?" asked an officer "where is Saito?" Kenshin asked the officer gestured towards Saito's office and Kenshin stormed over there. Kicking open the door he saw Saito taking out a cigarette, "what do you want Battousai?" Saito asked as he lit it. Kenshin looked at Saito angrily, "why am I here?" he asked "this is why I am here wolf" he cried throwing the note down on the desk. Saito read over it "well looks like you'll have to wait awhile before you get to see your raccoon again don't you?" Saito asked casually. Kenshin growled "don't you even care?!" he cried "no not really" Saito said turning so he wouldn't have to face Kenshin, Kenshin's eyes flickered an amber color "your so reckless Battousai," Saito said, "now get out of my office." Kenshin growled and opened the door slamming it on his way out, "baka" Saito said.  
  
Kenshin stormed back to the dojo. "What the hell am I supposed to do for a year while I know Miss Kaoru's in danger?!" Kenshin cried "hey Kenshin" Yahiko said when he saw Kenshin enter through the dojo gates "just what I need at the moment" Kenshin said when it began to rain, he walked right past Yahiko "hello Kenshin?" Yahiko called after him. Kenshin either didn't hear him or was just ignoring him "well then" Yahiko said.  
  
Kenshin placed the note on his windowsill and sighed and cursed at the same time. He couldn't help her, he wanted to but he couldn't, or else it meant she would be hurt and he didn't want her to be hurt even if he did have to wait another whole year. Kenshin sighed again and looked at the calander "why me?" he asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January came and passed, Febuary came and passed, March, April, May, and June came and passed. Then came July, August, September, October, November, and finally December. Kenshin had been waiting for this moment, he had counted down the days, he had been practicing, he would not show any mercy to this person for making him wait 1 whole year for the woman he loved and tomorrow...tomorrow was the day that the sky would turn red.  
  
Kenshin was jumping around the dojo yard practicing different movements of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, he would think of stopping but his body just forced him to keep going until he did finally stop. He stopped as a thought struck him "what if I can't fight?" he asked himself as he thought of the battle against Shishio, he had had Sano and Saito and Aioshi there but this time he was supposed to fight alone. "No I can't think that way," he cried shaking his head, "I must stay positive for Miss Kaoru's sake." Then he went back to practicing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru hesitated but listened to the birds, she held up her bokken and began to swing and practice the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She had been searching everyday for the past year for another human life form on this island but she found no one and had learned to get used to it. She found it quite enjoyable to be alone amoung the birds and trees, but still she missed Sano, and Yahiko, and Tae, and Kenshin. She stopped and walked inside the little hut she had considered a home for the past year, she was used to living alone so she hadn't been that scared the first night she was there. She sighed and closed her eyes, she fell on top of her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open, how long had she been asleep "sunset?!" she cried, she sighed and stepped outside, she watched the sun sink down the peaceful waters and the water reflect the skies gentle color. However she had the feeling...the slightest feeling that someone was watching it with her and thinking of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin looked out the window and watched the sun fall slowly down the mountains, he smiled as he thought of Kaoru's smiling face and gentle laugh and he had a feeling that she was watching it with him, where ever she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed as the days passed by, she had searched every where and found no one where ever she was except for her. She walked inside the hut and fell down on the couch, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep seeing angry violet eyes flash amber then back.  
  
Kaoru woke up on her couch and looked around "oh man how long have I been asleep?!" she cried jumping off the couch and over to the window, she sighed when she saw the sunset down the ocean waters. She walked outside and sighed smiling, she had a feeling though that some one was watching the sunset with her...and thinking of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin looked out his window and watched the sunset over the mountains, he sighed and remembered Kaoru's smiling and her gentle laugh, and he had a feeling that she was there where ever there was, was watching the sunset with him. He turned to the letter he had gotten last year, he had never moved it until now...cause it was time. He lay against the wall his sword leaning against his shoulder, tomorrow would be a very big day for him and he needed to be ready...he would save Kaoru even if it meant his own life.  
  
So the sun rose and Kenshin awoke, he ready to save her, to tell her he loved her, he wouldn't hold back. Kenshin got up and walked outside and looked around, he jumped onto the dojo roof and looked around "no one" he said looking around his hand over his eyes as he turned his head searching for any one that might look like they would have stolen Kaoru. "Hey Battousai open up" Kenshin looked down and saw Saito standing at the gate frowning, Kenshin opened the gates "I have information on your raccoon that might interest you" Saito said holding out a piece of paper, "these are the documents that might help you win back your raccoon" Saito said throwing the documents in Kenshin's hands and walking away.  
  
Kenshin looked at the documents and sat on the porch and looked over them.  
  
'Kamiya' read the folder Saito had given him, Kenshin opened it and looked at it  
  
'Jane Tai Kamiya'  
Age: 25  
Blood Type: O  
Birth Day: untold History: Jane Tai Kamiya married Andrew Kamiya at age 20, they met at the Cherry Blossom Festival, and was married at age 23. Jane had an abusive family and had run away 3 times from her original home in Kyoto, Japan. She was best known for her spirit and was often out working on the field when stuck at home. She died just a little after giving birth to their child Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
'Andrew Kamiya'  
Age: 25  
Blood Type: O  
Birthday: untold  
History: Andrew Kamiya was the inheritor of his fathers dojo, trained in the art of the sword style Kamiya Kasshin Ryu which is meant to protect. He would often help around the house and enjoyed training with his father both in private and in classes. Andrew Kamiya met his wife at the Cherry Blossom Festival and were married at age 23. He died of murder by one of his own students as told.  
  
'Kaoru Kamiya' most recent information  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: O  
Birthday: June, 1862  
History: Kaoru Kamiya's parents died when she was five years of age, she was trained in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style and lived with the man known as Dr, Genzai until she was 15 and moved back into her fathers dojo. There she lived alone for two years until she met Himura Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke, Myougin Yahiko. She was weak as a child even though her body was strong, it is still a mystery to doctors and scientists alike how this is possible. Kaoru is bordering all three men at her dojo at the current time known.  
  
Kenshin sighed and closed the folder, each document had had a picture of each family member, Kenshin placed the folder next to him and looked at the sky, all he could do was wait until he would be able to save Kaoru. So that's what he did, watched and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed and looked up at the sky something was dropping it was a...helicopter?! "what on earth?" she ran out of the way so the helicopter could land and she coughed a little but watched as a man stepped out of the helicopter "we finally found you" he said "you mean you've been looking for me for the past year?" "of course Miss," he said holding out his hand, "now take my hand and we'll take you home." Kaoru smiled and grabbed the man's hand, he helped he into the helicopter and they set off once she was ready. 'Kenshin, I'm finally coming home' she thought smiling to herself, it was awhile until they landed and Kaoru had been so excited to see Kenshin again she immediately hopped out of the copter once it was safe. "Kenshin" she called "Kenshin's coming for you" Kaoru smiled and said "of course he's coming for me, I know he is." Kaoru followed the man into a building and she looked around, "I'll go get him, Sara if you'll make our guest comfortable" a woman stepped out and bowed "yes sir" she said and looked at Kaoru as the man left.  
  
"So Miss Kaoru, I hear you've been on an island for a whole year, it must've been terrible" Sara said "oh no it wasn't terrible Sara, I was scared at first but I soon adapted to the island and never gave up hope that someone would come and me" Kaoru said making Sara smile "that's very nice Miss Kaoru" she said before turning around. "I'll be right back" she said leaving the room.  
  
Kaoru looked around her there was a fireplace with a warm fire going, there were couches and a fan that was moving gently on the ceiling, Kaoru smiled after a year on a deserted island she wasn't used to these luxuries. She looked at the fire place and sat in front of it "I hope he didn't give up on finding me" Kaoru said suddenly "who?" Sara asked "Kenshin" "oh," Sara said smiling, "I'm sure he didn't Miss Kaoru" Sara said reassuringly.  
  
Kaoru smiled "Kenshin" she whispered before she was gagged "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but I had to do that" Sara said before all went dark for Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin grunted when he saw a figure appear at the gates "Himura get over here" they called "what?" Kenshin cried jumping off the roof "you want to save your girl or not?" the man asked. Kenshin nodded angrily and followed the man into the woods. They stopped by a river "you will meet Lord Akio soon, be prepared Battousai" then the man walked off without another word or motion. Kenshin sat on a log and waited, soon there was a noise and Kenshin turned to see a man there, he stood tall and held different swords each of his hands. "Battousai" "Akio I presume?" Kenshin said calmly "yes" Akio said smiling. "Where's Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked "she's right over there Battousai" Akio said pointing behind him, there stood Kaoru held captive by a tall man, he had strong arms and Kaoru couldn't break free of his grip.  
  
"Don't bother Kamiya," laughed Akio, "you'll just lose more of your energy" Kenshin glared at him as his eyes changed to amber but then back to their original violet color. "Akio how dare you take her away from me and make me wait a whole year to save Miss Kaoru" Kenshin cried "oh it was just fun and games Battousai" Akio said. "You see Battousai I have learned the raccoon here is often the bait that lures you in" "you stop calling me a raccoon!" Kaoru cried from where she was once again struggling "whatever Kamiya" Akio said. "You release Miss Kaoru now" Kenshin growled pointing a finger at Akio, "well Battousai, I promised myself to do this" Akio said pulling up one of his swords "what?" Kenshin asked suspiciously.  
  
Akio pulled the knife up to Kaoru's throat, "kill your woman, nice and slow" Akio said. Kenshin growled and punched Akio in the stomach "don't you dare touch her" Kenshin cried "fine I'll kill you first Battousai" Akio said pulling out his other swords. Akio simply smiled and watched Kenshin place his hand above the hilt of his sword "are you ready Battousai?" Akio said, Kenshin simply nodded and looked around. "Don't worry Miss Kaoru," he said, "you will be safe" Kaoru frowned and continued to struggle, she couldn't let Kenshin get hurt. She watched in terror as Kenshin and Akio began to fight, Akio was able to dodge Kenshin's attack but that didn't mean Kenshin would get hurt. As Akio brought his sword toward Kenshin Kenshin blocked, Kaoru and her captures watched in amazement as the tried to follow the speed that Kenshin and Akio were going at.  
  
Finally there were cuts and bruises as the two slowed down and stopped, they both panted heavily before quickly going back to their battle at amazing speed. Kaoru frowned 'but you'll never know when I'll have to hit the road again' Kaoru remembered ' "Kenshin how can you eat this?" "I like Miss Kaoru's cookings." ' "Kenshin" she whispered trying to keep her eyes with the fight.  
  
Kenshin looked around, he was trapped and Akio had him by a ledge, Kenshin had a one in a million chance of jumping into the tree without it collapsing down the cliff. "Any last words Battousai?" Akio asked 'wait what's that smell?' Kenshin thought as he sniffed around, "no?" Akio asked, "then die!" 'gunpowder!' Kenshin cried as he was struck by one of Akio's swords. Kaoru screamed as Kenshin flew through the air landing hard on the ground.  
  
"Miss Kaoru" he whispered weakly as Akio watched him close his eyes. "Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed with tears in her eyes, "Kenshin!" Akio simply laughed "you didn't deserve to be named Hitokiri Battousai." Kenshin lay there motionless, ' "I told you before I don't care at all about your past and I meant it" "Kenshin when we go back to Tokyo let's all go back together" "just promise me Kenshin that you'll return" ' Kenshin remembered Kaoru saying all that. "Shinta you must live" 'Miss Sakura?' Kenshin said 'you must live Kenshin we have had the chance to chose our paths you haven't.'  
  
A picture of Kaoru appeared, then Yahiko, Ayame, Suzume, Sano, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Misao, and then Kaoru. Each picture got faster until it stopped at a picture of Kaoru frowning 'you must live Shinta' came Sakura's voice once again. 'Miss Sakura, Miss Akane, Miss Kuzumi' Kenshin thought as each one of the women appeared in his minds. 'I must live' Kenshin thought as he struggled with all his might to get back up.  
  
Akio turned and saw Kenshin slowly and shakily get up, using his sword as a cane he looked at Akio, Kaoru gasped, Kenshin was bleeding in numerous spots, his clothes were tattered and he looked like he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "I must live" he said over and over again. Kaoru began to cry "Kenshin get out of here while you still can" she screamed "I must live" Kenshin repeated.  
  
Kaoru looked at him sadly as he blocked Akio's charge, he blocked and jumped and cut and finally trapped, "I must live," he said to Akio angrily, "and I cannot let you kill me!" Kenshin raised his sword and stabbed Akio right through the stomach. Kaoru gasped as Akio fell to the ground and Kenshin pulled his sword out of Akio's stomach. He looked at his sword and shook in fear, he dropped it on the ground and held his hand, he had just killed two people without a care. He frowned and continued to shake, he was afraid.  
  
"Kenshin!" he looked up and saw Kaoru running over to him, her arms were open and outspread. He smiled at her and began to walk towards her, she reached him and hugged him "I knew you wouldn't forget me Kenshin" she cried. "Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said weakly, "why would I forget you?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh Kenshin what's wrong?" Kaoru asked when she noticed he was shaking in her arms "I have killed two people with no mercy Miss Kaoru, I killed them without a single care" Kenshin told her. Kaoru held him tighter "Kenshin," she said, "relax and breath, it's alright" she whispered. She looked at the dead body of Akio and frowned, "Kenshin it's alright" she said, Kenshin just wouldn't stop. "Death is a horrible thing Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said sadly, "and I had promised myself that I wouldn't use my sword to kill, only to protect" then he fell limp in Kaoru's arms.  
  
She looked at him sadly and cried, "poor Kenshin" she whispered. She took Kenshin home, quite shaky herself of what had just happened, "Death is a terrible thing Miss Kaoru" Kenshin's words kept playing over and over in her mind. However Kaoru felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time, she felt loved, and she felt care. "It's been awhile since I've felt this," she told herself as she continued to walk, "but I don't know...I guess Kenshin saving me just made me feel more...complete." Kaoru walked on unknowing that Kenshin had heard all the things she said and he smiled as they exited the woods. 


	19. Epilouge

"I love you Kaoru" Kenshin said, he had finally said it after so long he was finally able to tell the woman he loved that he loved her. Kaoru sat there shocked but smiled and tears filled her eyes "oh Kenshin," she said, "Kenshin!" she cried happily falling into his arms. "Oro?" he said surprised "I love you too Kenshin," she said, "I love you too." Kenshin smiled, her feelings for him really hadn't changed when they had been separated.  
  
Ayame and Suzume began to cheer catching the two's attention "yeah Ken-nii" they cried happily. Kenshin and Kaoru laughed and looked up at the sky, "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked "yes Kaoru?" "I want you to remember that my feelings for you will never change, they will always remain the same forever and a day" Kaoru said. Kenshin turned and they looked at each other and that's when the two shared true love's first kiss.  
  
Nine years passed  
  
And they were married, they had a son named Kenji, Kenshin went off to help people promising that he would return. When he did he fell into Kaoru's arms under the cherry blossom trees and Kaoru whispered to him "like I said before Shinta, I will always love you forever and a day." 


	20. Forgiveness

This is to all my dear Kenshin people.  
  
Kaoru- I'm sorry for making you sick and getting into all that trouble, but it went along with the story. And I hope you're happy that I had Kenshin admit his feelings to you at last, I decided to put Ayame and Suzume in the backround for fun. Gomen  
  
Kenshin- sorry for making you get made all the time and making you have to remember all those things that happened when you were younger, but Kaoru needed you and so I decided to have Sakura, Akane, and Kuzumi in there. Since it was those three that helped you and Sakura that told you that you had to live. Gomen  
  
Yahiko- Sorry Yahiko for not adding you to many times in the story but it was always nice to include your random moments and happy times when you were with Kaoru and Kenshin and Sano. Gomen  
  
Sano- Don't gamble so much, and try to win. Sorry and all but I had to make Yahiko do better than you in the gambling scene after all. Gomen  
  
And Gomen to everyone else!  
  
So people what did ya think? Like, dislike, any suggestions for another story or to fix and make this one better? All ya need to do is review ^_^ see ya ^_~ 


End file.
